


Fifty Shades of Gold

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Fifty Shades of Gold [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Phone Sex, Plugs, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak is a Class-A Alpha asshole and Sam Winchester wants nothing to do with him, especially after that interview!  Except then, he maybe finds out a few things about Gabriel Novak that make him hate him a little less, and hey, maybe some of that bondage stuff sounds interesting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The art done by gabrielseductivetrickster is ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND THEY DID SUCH A GOOD JOB OF CAPTURING THEIR EXPRESSIONS AND GAH. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. 
> 
> http://gabrielseductivetrickster.tumblr.com/post/139982446351/art-for-sabrielbigbang-and-aria-lerendeair
> 
> Now available translated into Chinese by Xuan: http://gudulumiao.lofter.com/post/1d918e1a_10315832   
> &  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11223297/chapters/25076922

 

 

Sam resisted the urge to fidget with his shirt. He was glad that he hadn't bothered to wear a tie, but now he looked out of place in just his slacks and the button up shirt. Well, Kevin hadn't told him he needed to wear anything other than this, so if Novak was going to be pissed, he was going to have to get over himself.

 

Sam could already picture the bastard. Self-absorbed, more than willing to take one question and spend the following two or three hours doing nothing but talk about himself. He rolled his eyes and headed up to the desk to speak with the secretary. At least Kevin had made an appointment, so he wouldn't have to sit around waiting for the asshole.

 

"Hello, can I help you?"

 

"Hi," Sam said, managing a smile for the pretty beta in front of him. She seemed sweet, and her eyes were sharper than they looked. "Charlie, right? My name is Sam Winchester, we spoke on the phone earlier. I'm filling in for the Kevin Tran interview."

 

"Oh yes!" Charlie said, making a note of it on the computer. "You're a little early, Mister Novak is just finishing up his last meeting." She glanced towards the door and tilted her head to the side, sniffing pointedly. "Can't smell any blood, so it must be going well."

 

Sam blinked at her. "You're, you're joking, right?"

 

Charlie laughed. "Mostly, yes, I am."

 

Sam wondered about that _‘mostly’_ when the heavy office door in front of him slammed open and a tall, dark-haired man came striding out, frustration all over his face. Irritation was bleeding off the alpha in waves and he stepped to the side immediately.

 

"Have a good night, Cas!" Charlie called. "Same time next week?"

 

"Yes," the alpha growled and Sam had to wonder what the hell would make him want to come back after walking out of the office with a look like that.

 

"He's Gabriel, er, Mister Novak's brother. Youngest brother, but still. Gabriel likes to meet with him once a week to discuss how his job is going. Castiel, the one who just stomped past, never appreciates the interference," Charlie whispered, watching the elevator ding.

 

"Nor does he appreciate gossiping," a voice called from the doorway. "Castiel would give you his frowny face if he heard."

 

Charlie laughed and looked over her shoulder at her boss. "Good thing that I am more than able to stand up to that then."

 

Gabriel pushed himself off the doorway and headed for the man standing in front of Charlie. His nostrils flared as he got the first taste of the scent. _Omega_. Healthy, unmated, gorgeous omega. Hm. How _fascinating_. How long would it take for him to bend over? "Why don't you introduce us then, Charlie, and do your job?"

 

"You just want to know his name, because I've only labelled his initials in your calendar," Charlie said, looking up at Sam. "Go on in, I'm sure you can introduce yourself."

 

Sam's eyes were flying between the Alpha and the Beta and he had to wonder at the work dynamic between the two. In any other job, if Charlie had spoken out of turn like that, she would have found herself fired, let alone in a position as the secretary for the boss. He followed Gabriel Novak into his office and sucked in a slow breath, sticking his hand out towards the alpha.

 

"Sam Winchester. I'm filling in for Kevin Tran, since he's not feeling well," Sam explained. "I'm just here to interview you, and ask you a few questions."

 

Gabriel shook the omega's hand and had to shiver at just how large it was. How good would it be to have an omega like this on his knees for him. It would be delectable in the way that few things are. He smirked. "Hopefully the first question is that you want to know my sexual history."

 

Sam blinked in confusion and dropped the alpha's hand, pulling a notebook out of his backpack, shaking his head. "No, I want nothing to do with your sexual history-"

 

"Disappointing," Gabriel purred.

 

Sam flushed and kept talking. He'd heard that Gabriel was an opportunist when it came to any type of attraction, he would need to keep his carefully under wraps. He cleared his throat and kept talking. "We're interviewing you for our Business Newsletter-"

 

"Why weren't you the one to interview me?" Gabriel asked, walking back towards his desk, gesturing to the chairs in front of him. "Why was, er, what was his name?"

 

"Kevin," Sam said, glaring a little bit at the alpha before he took a seat.

 

"Kevin, right, right. Why was Kevin going to be the one to interview me?" Gabriel asked, tapping his fingers together.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the leer from Gabriel, because he did not find it attractive to have an alpha so blatantly interested in him. He _didn't_. No matter how golden his eyes were, or how delicious his scent was. He was not, and would not ever be interested in Gabriel Novak.

 

"Because I work Thursday evenings, and he couldn't afford to wait another two weeks to interview you. So I switched shifts when he got sick. Now, can we get started please?" Sam asked, holding his pen over the paper.

 

"I thought you'd never ask," Gabriel said, licking his lips as he stared at the omega in front of him. Unmated with very little experience, if his nose was telling him right. Good as fresh. And trying to hide some rather obvious attraction. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the omega's hand tightening on the pencil in front of him. "So, Sam, what are your questions?"

 

Sam did his best to ignore the blatant innuendo, but that, along with the pheromones that Gabriel was dumping into the room between them, he was feeling stifled. He sucked in a breath and looked at the list in front of him. "How did you get your start?"

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't read that answer in a thousand interviews I've done before?"

 

Sam glared at the alpha and repeated the question. "Doesn't matter. How did you get your start, Mister Novak?"

 

"Gabriel, please," Gabriel said, staring at the omega, leaning forward to place both of his elbows on the edge of his desk. "I will have nothing else. Call me Gabriel."

 

Sam swallowed hard and focused on his list again. "Very well, Gabriel. Now, will you please answer the question?"

 

"Of course!" Gabriel said with a delighted laugh. "I got my start with a big old trust fund from Daddy, and let's be honest, these days, that's the only way to get a proper start. I mean, of course, you can build yourself up, but my success young was partly due to having the capital I needed to invest in the things I wanted to do."

 

Sam blinked and wondered if the answer was an accurate one. "I am attempting to be serious Mister, er, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel gave a low rumbling purr. He liked the sound of Sam calling him Mister like that. It was close enough to Master that his imagination was going wild. "Was my answer not serious enough for you?"

 

Sam focused on the alpha. "You were joking."

 

"No, actually," Gabriel said, settling back in the chair behind his desk. "I wasn't joking at all. I was perfectly serious. I had the capital to get where I wanted to go. I threw my money into high yield properties while I figured out what I wanted to do-"

 

"And how did you decide that you wanted to do your current job? Taking companies, ripping them apart and selling them off in pieces?" Sam interrupted, feeling a small thrill when the alpha narrowed his eyes to look at him. He forced a smirk to his face.

 

"I like you," Gabriel said, giving a feral grin. "First off - I only acquisition companies that are so far in debt they have no possibilities of digging themselves out again. Secondly, not that you would know anything about the corporate business world, but anyone with a displaced job has full access to a network I provide for those employees to help get them placed again."

 

Sam blinked, snapping his mouth shut. He'd known the former, but hadn't known the latter. He'd always thought that those people would have lost their jobs and found themselves without hope or anything resembling help. He swallowed. "I see."

 

"Surprised you, did I?" Gabriel asked, pushing himself up and from his chair, stalking towards the omega. He could feel the nervousness bleeding off of Sam, despite his attempts to control it, but even still, he was diligently taking down notes.

 

"Why don't more people know that?" Sam asked, looking up at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned against the desk. "I don't think that's on your list of questions, kiddo."

 

"No, it isn't," Sam agreed, but then he looked up at the alpha, only to find Gabriel staring directly at him, those golden eyes bright and intense. Desire settled deep into the pit of his belly and he shoved it away, clearing his throat. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to know the answer."

 

Gabriel smirked. "Because being a good guy doesn't sell articles. The press wants to villainize me. They sell more that way. I get the image that I want to maintain, so I can do the things that I just described to you."

 

Sam frowned. "So, you maintain the image of a corporate shark, because it allows you to do nice things on the side? I'm not following your logic there, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "If everyone knew what a good guy I was, I wouldn't be able to negotiate the deals I am. I wouldn't make as much money as I do - and without that money, I would never be able to offer that service."

 

Sam swallowed hard again as Gabriel took a step closer, leaning back on the desk just in front of them. Only seven or so inches separated their knees. He looked back down at the notepad and blinked several times over. "I-"

 

"Believe it or not, Mister Winchester," Gabriel purred. "Despite being in the business of making money, I do not like the idea of putting others in poverty to be able to do so. So, with that in mind, maybe you need to do a little more research before accusing me of something I have not done," Gabriel quipped.

 

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up again and he stared at the words, willing them into focus so he could get control of this interview again. It didn't look like it was going to happen, but dammit all to fucking hell, he was going to try.

 

"How old were you when you bought your first company and dismantled it?" Sam asked, staring straight ahead, only to realize what eye-level that put him at. He yanked his eyes up to Gabriel's face and saw golden eyes, almost dancing with laughter as they looked at him.

 

"Twenty-four," Gabriel answered simply. "Next question?"

 

Sam shook his head a little bit, trying to clear it. "What are your plans for the future?"

 

"Making as much money as I possibly can and then figuring out something to do with all of it," Gabriel said, laughing. "Maybe a few kids with an omega of my choice?"

 

Sam definitely didn't gulp at the way Gabriel's tongue curled around the word omega. Denied that it made every single cell in his body jump, eagerly, to be exactly that, to be the omega that Gabriel wanted. He wrenched his mind away from the idea and focused on something else. "That sounds like a question, is it?"

 

Gabriel laughed and smirked at the omega in front of him. He could taste the fine sheen of sweat starting to appear on Sam's neck and licked his lips. He almost had Sam. Now he needed to push a little bit harder and maybe he would get to see if those lips were as beautiful as they would be, wrapped around his cock. "I suppose it is, wishful thinking. I'm more of the type of alpha to play the field."

 

Sam snorted and that allowed him to regain some of his control, to remember that Gabriel was a playboy, that the worst possible thing he could do was get involved, because he would be left to the side as soon as it was convenient. That was how Gabriel worked. "No kidding," he muttered.

 

"Sounds like someone has been reading the tabloids," Gabriel teased, leaning in closer to Sam. "So, what do you say, omega? Care to play my field?" he drawled.

 

Sam stood up in one quick swift motion, forcing Gabriel to lean back and scowled at the alpha. "Not a chance. I'm not your plaything, biology aside. I find you to be arrogant, narcissistic and truly unpleasant to be around. I am considering this interview finished, Mister Novak," he stressed, clenching his notebook tightly to his chest.

 

"Well, well, well," Gabriel said, watching Sam stalk towards the door. "Kitty has claws, what do you know. Good to see you finally found your spine there, Sammich."

 

"It's Sam," Sam snarled, glaring over his shoulder at Gabriel before shutting the door behind him. He sucked in two, deep breaths of the rapidly clearing air and felt some coherence return to him.

 

"You okay?" Charlie asked. She sniffed and was surprised to smell nothing more than faint, lingering arousal. Definitely no sex. _Interesting_. Sam hadn't fallen directly into bed with Gabriel, despite her boss likely asking and pushing.

 

Sam looked up at Charlie, who was giving him a friendly grin and managed to nod. He put the notebook into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "It was a pleasure to meet you Charlie, thank you."

 

Charlie watched Sam Winchester head towards the elevator, and disappear away from site. The page from her boss that she was waiting for came only a moment later.

 

"Charlie," Gabriel snapped.

 

Charlie hit the button, rolling her eyes. _Damn_. Gabriel could have used a good fucking to put him into a better mood. "Yeah, boss-man, what's up?"

 

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, tightening his fingers against the edge of his desk. "Make an appointment for me at the club this evening. Kali, if she is available. If she isn't, make sure she becomes available."

 

"Done," Charlie agreed, opening a website on the computer. "Anything else?"

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, sitting down in the chair behind his desk. "Find me everything you can on Sam Winchester."

 

 _Damn_. Charlie had been afraid that was going to happen. "Got it," she said, making another note of that. She already had Sam's email address and the school he attended. Wouldn't take much more to get the information that Gabriel was going to want.

 

"Should I cancel your meetings for tomorrow?" Charlie asked, tapping impatiently at the keyboard. There was nothing urgent that she couldn't schedule around if she wanted to. "There's a meeting with your father for lunch, but the others are easily adjustable."

 

"Move them all," Gabriel ordered.

 

Charlie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Her boss could be such a drama queen sometimes. Looked like this was going to be one of those times. "No problem," she said, shooting out a couple of emails. "When do you want to be at the club?"

 

"Two hours," Gabriel snapped and stared at the computer in front of him. "Two hours exactly. And I am not to be disturbed."

 

"Yeah, kinda figured that," Charlie said with a chuckle, turning the intercom off. She could feel Gabriel glaring at her, but she would be the one making sure he wasn't disturbed, so he knew better than to piss her off, again. She hummed and tapped out a few keys, pulling up Sam Winchester's facebook. This wouldn't take long at all.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sam sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair, stacking the rest of the paint cans properly. As much as he disliked working retail, even retail involving hardware stores, at least this one was mostly quiet. The store was about to close and no customers were going to bother him at this time of night.

 

He stretched and picked up another few cans, humming to himself as he worked his way towards the top shelf. He was going to need the ladder in a few minutes, but he didn't need it yet.

 

"Well, well, _well_ , we meet again."

 

Sam froze and sucked in a surprised breath. He'd been distracted enough that he hadn't noticed Gabriel's scent surrounding him again. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to meet again," Sam snapped, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel laughed. "I like the fight that you have in you kiddo. I want to know what that would be like in my bed."

 

"I'm glad you asked me outright finally," Sam said, turning around to look at the alpha. "So I can give you a resounding _no_."

 

Gabriel blinked and tilted his head as the omega started to walk away from him again, standing on his tip toes to put the paint away before striding back to the boxes. "No?"

 

"That's right," Sam said, walking past the alpha again with a few more cans. "Are you suddenly going to tell me that you've never been told no before in your life?"

 

"I haven't faced a good deal of rejection, true," Gabriel agreed, dropping his eyes to Sam's ass in his jeans. He licked his lips, imagined peeling them off Sam's hips, shoving his tongue deep inside the omega, tasting him, making him scream, arch and beg in ecstasy.

 

Sam turned around and caught Gabriel in the middle of staring at his ass. The fact that his eyes didn't move, even when he turned around, made him go a little hot under the collar. "Maybe if you learned to look me in the face when you spoke, I might be more prone to listen to you for a handful of seconds."

 

"Oh Sammy," Gabriel said, looking up to angry hazel eyes. "I can last so, so, so much longer than a couple of seconds. Would you like me to show you?"

 

"I thought my no made that blatantly clear," Sam said, glaring at Gabriel a little bit more.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the omega. "Your mouth might say no, but your biology is saying yes."

 

"I am not my biology," Sam said, drawing up to his full height to glare at Gabriel. "Not now, not ever."

 

"But you do find me attractive," Gabriel said, grinning at the omega. "Want my knot? Want me to knot you, good and proper?"

 

Sam scowled and glared at Gabriel. "I am going to have to ask you to leave," he said, fighting for control. He was going to end up punching the alpha in the face, and that was sure to get him fired and he really could not afford to be fired today. Or any day, really.

 

"Oh, but I haven't gotten what I came here for yet!" Gabriel said, clapping his hands together eagerly. He met Sam's eyes and raised his eyebrows, making it clear exactly what it had been that he wanted by coming here.

 

Sam took a deep breath and tried not to glare again. "And what is it you wanted?" he asked.

 

"Rope. I need at least ten feet of industrial strength rope. I have something very... _large_ to tie up and want to make sure it's secure," Gabriel purred, letting his eyes trail up and down Sam's body again.

 

Sam flushed, biting down on his lower lip before glaring at Gabriel. Something very large indeed. Fucking _asshole_. "We have rope over here," he said, leading the way through the store, until he was standing in front of a variety of options. "What are you looking for?"

 

Gabriel hummed. "Well, I think that this particular thing would look best tied up in velvet ropes. Maybe red, restraining him, I'm sorry, _it_ , to the point where it won't be able to move."

 

Sam clenched his hands into fists and tried to ignore the surge of anger. "Then I think the closest you will get is the cotton/nylon blend."

 

Gabriel gave a throaty laugh and picked up the rope that Sam was gesturing to. He ran his fingers along it, slowly. Sam's eyes were on his fingers for a moment before Sam forced them away. He smirked. "This will do for now, I think."

 

Sam forced a smile to his face. "Happy to have helped, sir." He wasn't expecting Gabriel's eyes to flare and for arousal to immediately come bleeding off of the alpha. It overwhelmed him and Sam locked his knees to keep from falling. "Stop it!" he growled.

 

In a second, Gabriel's eyes widened and he turned and stalked away, the rope clenched in his fist.

 

Sam waited until the last of Gabriel's scent had faded away from the shop before he slumped against the shelf and growled, punching one of the metal rungs hard enough to have it ringing. _Fuck_. What the hell had happened there?

 

His supervisor came looking for him almost a half hour later, and Sam had to force himself to smile when she explained that a lovely alpha had stopped to give Sam a compliment for how helpful he had been. Sam wanted to hate Gabriel, but _fuck_. He hadn't needed to do that. He was still an asshole. Just, maybe a little bit less of one now.

 

~!~

 

Sam went back to his apartment, ready to pass out. Two days in a row with Gabriel showing up, despite the fact that his office was almost two hours away, he was exhausted. He opened the door and gave Dean a weak wave, heading to the kitchen for a beer.

 

"You're not involved in anything you shouldn't be, are you?" Dean asked, glancing over to Sam behind him.

 

"What?" Sam asked, too tired to figure out what the fuck Dean was referring to. "Unless you're referring to the fact that I am about to be very involved with this beer bottle, no."

 

Dean hummed and glanced over at the table. "That arrived for you, earlier today. Just figured I'd ask, since I know you certainly don't have money for one of those things."

 

Sam frowned and walked over to the kitchen table. He froze when he realized what was sitting there. Top of the line Macbook Pro. Top of the line, more powerful than it needed to be, and so far outside his price range it was a little bit obscene, Macbook Pro. He groaned. " _Fuck_ ," he swore.

 

"Want to tell me who that is from?" Dean asked.

 

Sam walked over to the couch and exhaled, hard. "No, I really fucking don't."

 

Dean sniffed him hard enough for Sam's hackles to raise, but he knew that there was nothing of Gabriel left on him. He hadn't even let the alpha touch him. "Satisfied now?" he growled. "That I'm just as omega and unmated as you are?"

 

Dean shrugged. "Come on, Sammy, spill. What the hell is going on with that thing?"

 

Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You know how, two days ago, I had to interview Gabriel Novak for Kevin?"

 

"Yeah," Dean said, glancing over at the computer, taking a sip of his beer. "What's he have to do with this?"

 

"Everything," Sam snapped. "He propositioned me, then. Did it again today while I was at work, and I have no doubt, if I go over there and open the computer, it'll have some sort of note from him with another offer."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and stared at the flush creeping up his brother's cheeks. "Do you even like this guy?"

 

"No," Sam growled. "He is an asshole, the worst kind of alpha and I want nothing to do with him."

 

"Then accept the gift. And just cut off all contact with him completely. If he starts stalking you at work, then just tell your Supervisor and have him thrown out," Dean said with a shrug.

 

Sam bit down on his lip and considered it. It was definitely the kind of asshole move that he would expect from Gabriel Novak, which would make it perfect for him to do as a way to get back at the jackass. He grinned and walked over to the computer and opened it.

 

"Why, top of the line computer that magically appeared on my doorstep? Why the hell not!" Sam said, his voice a little gleeful as he opened it and grinned at the computer. His email address was already synced up to the computer and he immediately changed his password and then deleted the email that he could see from Gabriel.

 

No need to make himself angry by reading that drivel. No need whatsoever. Sam grinned and started downloading the programs that he would need for school and organizing some of the security that he would have needed as well.

 

After a few hours of dedicated work, he had himself organized to the point where he felt good about what he was doing. If Gabriel Novak wanted to hand over a computer like this with no warning whatsoever, well, Sam was going to take it and use it to the fullest possible extent until anyone told him differently.

 

"You look like you just chopped off someone's head and liked it," Dean commented a few hours later, staring at Sam as he was hunched over the computer, typing on it eagerly.

 

Sam snickered and glanced over at his brother. "Gabriel has tried to email me twice more since I opened the computer, which means he knows I got it and he knows that I'm deleting his emails."

 

"And this is cause for joy, why?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

 

Sam snickered and grinned at Dean "Because it's my chance to fuck with the bastard and he definitely deserves it after everything that he put me through."

 

"Well, I don't deny that, just don't end up being cruel, because he strikes me as a man who can use his money and his influence for the wrong reasons," Dean said, eyeing his brother over the back of the couch.

 

Sam cleared his throat and shrugged. "It's not like I'm doing anything, I'm just using the computer as he intended for me to use it, is that so awful?"

 

"At the moment?" Dean asked. "No, it definitely isn't. But it's inviting him to do something else. Do you think he'll try to say you owe him for the computer?"

 

Sam shrugged again and grinned at Dean. "Even if he does, what proof does he have that it wasn't a gift? I can just say that I was deleting emails from my stalker, since that is what he was the past few days. Showing up at my work? Propositioning me?"

 

Dean nodded and turned back to the television. "Just be careful Sammy."

 

"I will." Sam promised, stretching long and hard as he yawned and settled into downloading a spam of cat videos. Nothing quite like annoying the ever-loving piss out of the person who was watching his computer until he could figure out how they were doing it. It wouldn't take him long, he'd get there eventually. Just was going to take some time.

 

~!~

 

Not two days later, Sam was heading back to the apartment and froze when he saw the mercedes parked next to Dean's Impala. Sam swallowed and walked towards the front door and found Gabriel Novak leaning next to the doorframe. He took a deep breath. He had to tell the bastard to get the hell out of here and never come back and make sure that the bastard knew he was serious.

 

"Sam!" Gabriel said, turning to him with a lecherous grin. "Well, _well_. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

 

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Gabriel, wondering what the hell he was referring to. "I'm a sight that you've seen all of twice, so I'm not sure how it could be a sight for sore eyes," he snapped, walking towards the door with his key out, his scent bordering on hostile. Sam didn't let the alpha near him and he didn't believe the contriteness in his scent for a single moment. Gabriel was trying to play him, that much was clear.

 

Gabriel laughed, throwing his head back as he stared at the omega. "I may have seen you only twice, but believe me, I looked and scented my fill."

 

"Okay, that's fucking creepy," Sam snapped, glaring at Gabriel. "If you have some twisted sense that that shit is romantic, let me tell you right now, it sure as shit _isn't_ and I don't fucking appreciate you implying that. Bad enough you've got someone spying on my computer."

 

"You don't think I could spy on you myself?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

 

Sam scowled and shook his head. "Hell no. You wouldn't want to get your hands dirty. I know men like you."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the apartment and walked towards Sam. "Come on now, don't you want to give me a chance? I can smell that you do."

 

Sam turned around and barely kept himself from hitting Gabriel. No need for a restraining order. There was no need for that whatsoever. "I don't want to give you anything that may remotely be considered a chance. _Nothing_. Do you understand me? Nothing!"

 

Sam fumbled the key in the lock a few times, struggling to focus on the door in front of him through his anger and his fury. He finally managed to get the door open and slammed it shut behind him, right in Gabriel's face. The satisfaction of doing so was short-lived, especially when his phone began ringing.

 

He slid it open and tensed when he saw that it was an unknown number, which might as well have been Gabriel with a neon sign on his forehead. Sam took a deep breath and tried to focus on the apartment in front of him, but all he could smell was Gabriel, and how magnetizing he had smelled. _Again_. Fucking bastard!

 

Sam wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but he knew that Dean would kill him for losing their security deposit, especially when they wanted to look at other and potentially bigger apartments to live in. He sucked in a breath and glared at his brother when he came around the corner.

 

"Sam?"

 

"Don't ask!" Sam snarled, walking towards the table and pulling the macbook out of his backpack. He wanted to throw it at the wall, watch it shatter, but then the bastard would win and he didn't want that to happen. He took a deep breath again and put the computer down, focusing on it, barely.

 

"Sam, what the hell is going on," Dean snapped, following his brother into the kitchen as Sam stared at the computer in front of him again. "Was it something with Gabriel? Did the bastard do something?"

 

"Yes!" Sam shouted, waving towards the door. "He was waiting. Right out there, for me to come home, he knows where I live, he knows my fucking phone number..."

 

Dean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "File a restraining order. That's what you need to do, clearly. File one of those and then he'll have to stay away."

 

"You think any cop is going to make sure that Gabriel Novak stays away from anyone?" Sam asked, slightly hysteric.

 

Dean opened his mouth to reply just as someone knocked on the door. He frowned and glanced over to Sam, who had stiffened and gone tense. “You said he was outside? You want me to run him off?”

 

Sam nodded again, shutting the computer. He couldn’t concentrate on the damn thing anyways, might as well just stop thinking about it.

 

Dean crossed over to the other side of the room and tried to ignore the scent of irritated alpha that was clearly bleeding through the door. He shook his head and yanked it open, cracking it only enough so that he could be seen. He wasn't about to let the bastard near Sam again if he could help it at all. "Can I help you?"   
  
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the omega in front of him. He could smell Sam's scent on him and growled a little, narrowing his eyes. "I want to see Sam, we have unfinished business."   
  
  
"If you're talking about the business of stalking, you can just piss right the fuck off and never bother coming back," Dean said, looking at his fingernails and then to Gabriel again. "It seems you know a lot about him. You know where he works, where he lives, where he goes to school, I've got a solid case for stalking and you have a PR nightmare on your hands if you keep this up."   
  
  
Gabriel took a deep breath and glared at the omega in front of him. Bastard didn't even seem to care. "You listen here, _omega_ ,"   
  
  
"And, that's quite enough of that," Dean said, grinning happily as he slammed the door in Gabriel Novak's face. That felt better than it should have. He turned to Sam, who was curled up in a ball on the couch. "Well, I see why you like him," he said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.   
  
  
"Real winner, huh?" Sam asked, whining a little helplessly. He could smell Gabriel's scent and it was enough to have him wanting to run after the alpha, maybe even go ass-up for him and fucking beg for it. Not that he ever would, but dammit, he wanted to. Fuck his biology and everything else that went along with it. Just _irritating_. He took a deep breath and stared at Dean in front of him. "I'm sorry."   
  
  
Dean shrugged and reached out to ruffle Sam's hair, if only to get an irritated sound out of him. _Better_. There was his little brother. "Well, I think my instincts with the restraining order are going to be right. We can talk to Jody, she'll make sure that he doesn't mess with you and if you think-"  
  
  
Another knock on the door, this one impatient. Sam looked up at Dean, pleading. "Please?"   
  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. "Don't worry. No one messes with my kid brother except for me. Maybe I'll deck him and he'll get the hint."   
  
  
He opened the door, ready to yell and was surprised to see Jess standing there. Dean relaxed and grinned at the beta, opening the door for her. "Come on, you would be a sight for sore eyes, and I know he needs that right now."   
  
  
Sam sat up, nearly ready to panic when Dean opened the door for someone, but then he relaxed when Jess' sweet summer scent washed over him. He exhaled hard and grinned at her. "Sorry I missed your call earlier, Jess."   
  
  
"Sam? Is everything okay?" Jess asked, immediately sitting down on the couch next to him.   
  
  
Sam took a deep breath and laughed, shaking his head as he looked at her. "No, everything is not okay. It is not in the remotest realm of okay, and it's bugging the shit out of me, because there's nothing that I can really do about it," he said, pushing his hair out of his face.   
  
  
"Want to tell me what's going on?" Jess offered, looking at Dean over the back of the couch. "I have a feeling we're going to need beer," she mentioned and then focused on Sam again.   
  
  
"A lot of beer," Sam agreed, leaning forward and resting his head on her shoulder. He'd thought, for a very long time that he would be attracted to her, beta or not, but now that he knew what the magnetism surrounding Gabriel felt like, he'd never had a chance, not in the slightest.   
  
  
Jess reached out and combed her fingers through Sam's hair. "Don't worry, no matter how bad it is, we'll figure things out, I promise," she said, and listened as Sam dumped the whole story out on her.   
  
  
Jess gave a low whistle as soon as Sam was done and she could feel the frustration and sorrow bleeding off of Sam. "Well, I agree with Dean, a restraining order is the right thing to do. I'd do that, and quickly, before he tries to pull any more of this shit and forces your hand or something equally ridiculous."   
  
  
Sam nodded and sighed, rubbing at his face before he finished off the rest of his beer bottle. "I didn't want to have to do that. I shouldn't have needed to do that! Why didn't he understand no when I said no?" he snapped.   
  
  
Jess chuckled. "Some men, especially powerful men, are not told no nearly often enough in their lives, and as a result, they run into situations where when they are told no, they act like toddlers. This is one of those cases."   
  
  
Sam groaned and pressed his head back to the couch. "How do I get him to stop following me and propositioning me?"   
  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that. It's either a restraining order, or, well, you hit him as hard as you can the next time you see him," Dean said, settling in to the other side of the couch.   
  
  
"I like the second option," Sam said immediately, brightening at the idea of getting to punch Gabriel in his stupidly fucking smug face. The bastard deserved it, and several dozen more hits while he was at it. Maybe even more than that, but dammit, there was only so much punching he could get away with until he was accused of something stupid like battery. Or assault.   
  
  
But it would be worth it to get rid of the smugness.   
  
  
Jess laughed and gently pet Sam's hair. "I bet you do. But you and I both know that that isn't the right option, and while you are a brilliant law student, you do not want to be defending yourself in court against the lawyers that Gabriel Novak could pull together."   
  
  
Sam sighed and deflated again. "Damn you and your logic."   
  
  
Jessica laughed.   
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

The next day, Sam didn't see Gabriel once, and it wasn't til he was home and safely inside the apartment that he finally started to relax. Gabriel had finally gotten the message and now he would stop bothering him, that was clear. He took a deep breath and fell down on the couch with a pleased grunt. He'd been so tense all day, wondering when and where Gabriel was going to show up that he hadn't even tried to focus on school like he should have.   


His phone rang and Sam decided that he was going to ignore it, he didn't care who it was. He took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair. He could ignore this. He could, definitely.   


He didn't know how much later it was, but then someone started knocking at his door as well. Sam opened one eye and glared at it, before forcing himself to his feet. A quick sniff told him that there was a beta on the other side of the door and as long as it wasn't Gabriel, Sam would talk to them, happily.   


He opened the door and stared in surprise at Gabriel's secretary. He blinked in confusion and tilted his head. "Uh, Charlie, right?"   


"Hi Sam!" Charlie said brightly. "I need your help with something," she said. "I’m here to remove the software on your computer that Gabriel's using to spy on you. We'll do a complete factory reset and dump and I'll reinstall whatever programs you have on it."   


Sam blinked and stared at her for a long moment, confused. "I'm sorry, you're here to, to, what?"   


Charlie pointed to the laptop that was poking out of the bag and smiled. "There. Could you pretty please give that to me for an hour or two so I can wipe off the software on it?"   


Sam narrowed his eyes. "So Gabriel is admitting that he put software on there?"   


"Actually, I did," Charlie said brightly, slipping into the apartment, past Sam. "You've done a pretty good job trying to find what I put on there, and I was impressed by your efforts. But, yeah, you weren't going to find it, and since I think the last thing that you want to do is come by Gabriel's office, this was the easiest way to make sure we removed that software."   


"Why are you doing this? Why would you put the software on there in the first place?" Sam said, staring at her, feeling a sense of betrayal. He wouldn't have thought that of Charlie, she'd seemed so nice.   


"One," Charlie said, holding up a finger as she picked up the computer. "Because Gabriel _is_ my boss, and he's also the reason I'm currently staying out of jail, so I'm inclined to do what he tells me to do most of the time. Two, because this isn't the first time he's used software like this. He's done it when he's suspected clients or employees are stealing from him, so I assumed that's what this was, so I didn't think anything of it. Three, when I found out what he was doing with this computer, I nearly filed my two weeks. He agreed to let me come remove it."   


Sam blinked in surprise as Charlie brought the computer over to the desk and booted it up, hitting a series of keys that took her into a root menu, where she started typing frantically. "You're willing to spy for corporate espionage? But not on me," he said, walking towards her and sitting down beside her.   


"Pretty much," Charlie said with a grin. "Besides. The men that Gabriel has had me do that too," she shivered and wrinkled her nose. "Let's just say there were into far more things than illegal music downloading and Gabriel made sure that information reached the proper authorities."   


Sam watched her work, her fingers flying over the keys as she opened menu after menu. He sank into the chair beside her and tried to wrap his mind around that. "So, uh, what you're saying is-"   


"Gabriel's a dick," Charlie said, grinning at Sam. "And I'm pissed at him for doing this to you. I'm usually his gage of how bad something is. When I'm pissed at him? He knows that he fucked up. _Royally_. So he asked me to make it right." She paused in her typing and tapped her finger to her jaw. "I should make him buy me a new pair of Louboutins. Yes. That'll make him properly contrite."   


Sam blinked and looked down at the ratty sneakers she was wearing. "Are you actually going to wear them if he buys them for you?"   


"Of course not," Charlie said, laughing. "But he'll feel better if he buys me something, and spends quite a bit of money on it. I have dozens of purses, shoes and dresses I'll never wear, but it makes him feel less guilty."   


Sam smiled a little bit and shook his head. "What's it like working for him?"   


Charlie shrugged and resumed her typing. "He's a dick. You kinda have to get over that, or you're never going to get along with him. He's also powerful, and knows how to use that power to his advantage. As the result, you have an uber dick."   


Sam laughed and leaned back in the chair, glad that Charlie had come here to do this rather than Gabriel. He probably would have thrown the computer at Gabriel if he had tried. "So what you're saying is that you don't mind working for him as long as he's not a dick to you."   


"Not exactly," Charlie said. "Here's the thing. He's a dick. He _is_. But he's also done some really good stuff for people. Stuff that never makes the tabloids, stuff that no one ever bothers to find out. Whether you believe me or not, I don't particularly care. But he's not _just_ a dick, and that's the reason I'm still working for him."   


"You like him," Sam said, his voice quiet as he watched Charlie smile and mutter 'aha' before hitting a single key decisively. Code started scrolling up his computer in quick lines and he hoped that Charlie wasn't about to delete some of the papers that he had half-written on there. That would be frustrating.  


Charlie hummed and skimmed the lines of code as she kept working. "Like is a bit of a strong word and makes me think of my grade school days. He's a good guy, after you get to know him."   


Sam chuckled and looked at her. "Are the rumors true? The tabloid rumors about how many people he sleeps with?"   


"Why?" Charlie asked, looking up at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "You interested?"   


Sam laughed and shook his head. "No, not at all. But I figure if anyone is going to know the answer to that question, it would be you."   


"You'd be right," Charlie said, winking at Sam. "There's parts of it that are right, certainly. But there are also parts that are wrong, and no one really has the full story except the few people that Gabriel trusts, and believe me, you can count the number of people that Gabriel trusts on one hand."   


"Including you," Sam said, eyeing Charlie with a bit of a grin. "Right?"   


"Including me," Charlie agreed. She let the computing code finish scrolling and hit another key, re-loading the operating system. "But consider this his version of an apology Sam. You'll likely never get a proper one out of him, but he does regret being an asshole."   


Sam laughed and stared at her. "You just told me you like him because he's one."   


"No," Charlie corrected, holding up a finger. "There's a very key difference between an asshole and a dick. He's been an asshole to you. You've left him pretty wound up, both times you've seen him, and trust me, I don't see Gabriel tied into knots like that very often."   


"I did?" Sam blinked and stared at her in surprise.   


"Oh yeah," Charlie said, laughing and shaking her head. "He had me clear his schedule, both days, and make separate appointments for him so he could work off some of the tension. I'd say if you were interested, keep him on the leash, because he's not used to wearing it and he's going stir crazy."   


Sam blinked in surprise and stared at her, tilting his head. "Gabriel isn't the type of person to settle down, so no, I’m not interested."   


"And you are?" Charlie asked, looking over at Sam. "I don't mean that in an insulting way, you just say it like it's so wrong that he doesn't want to settle down. Some people don't. Never want to have kids, never want to live in one place, instead, they have each other, maybe a few dogs and travel the world. Not so bad sounding, is it?"   


Sam swallowed hard and tried not to imagine exactly what she was describing. Yeah, as nice as it would be to have a kid or two, he definitely didn't want to do that until he was in his thirties, and even then, he wasn't an omega who had the right parts to be, well, bred. So adoption was something he would need to take advantage of. Not that he cared. "No," he said, his voice quiet. "I believe that doesn't sound bad at all."   


Charlie smiled when the computer booted back up and turned it towards Sam. "Here, log in and make sure everything you need is still there. I haven't done too much other than remove the software and maybe upgraded a few things for you to make this thing run even better than it's supposed to."   


Sam was still thinking about Gabriel traveling the world with someone by his side and two dogs to come home to, to whatever home they stayed in the most and he hated how quickly he filled himself in the position next to Gabriel. He shook his head and looked over at Charlie. "Why isn't he mated?"   


Charlie hummed and stood up, looking at Sam as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. She rocked back on her heels and considered the question. "Because people roll over for him. Because people have expectations of him in a relationship that he doesn't want or think that he can fill. And because there are certain things that he wants in a relationship that people aren't always willing to give him." She shrugged and smiled at Sam. "Gabriel's a relatively complicated guy. I've known him for years, and I still don't know all his secrets, though I know more than most. Comes with being a hacker," she said, waggling her fingers at him.   


Sam chuckled and watched her wave and head for the door. "Charlie?" he called, wondering if he would regret the decision that he was about to make. But no, no, this could be a good thing. Every single part of him was saying so.  


"Yeah, Sam?"   


Sam cleared his throat and looked at her, and thought about the way she had described Gabriel, that there was more to him than just acting like an asshole. "If Gabriel really wants to apologize and make it up to me, he'll take me out for coffee. Next Tuesday. I don't have classes and I get out of work at two. Pick a place and I'll meet him there."   


Charlie gave Sam a grin and a wink. "I'll email it to you. I'll give you my phone number too, in case you have any other problems with the computer."   


Sam nodded and watched her go, a shiver crawling up his spine. Well, now he would see exactly how much of an asshole Gabriel Novak really was.

  
~!~  


Sam settled into the seat at the coffee shop, glad that he had decided to arrive early and get his bearings before Gabriel showed up. At least now he was feeling more confidant and not nearly as off-kilter as he had been the past few days. There'd been no word from Gabriel, and the computer was running brilliantly. He'd wanted to yell at Charlie when he had found the full adobe suite as well as several other high-priced programs on his laptop, but she'd just laughed and sent him emoticons when he'd mentioned it.   


Well, it was better to have them than not, so he might as well get used to it. There were some handy things about having someone like her as a friend.   


The bell over the door rang and Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel's scent was suddenly sinking into the room. He took a slow inhale and opened his eyes again and smiled when he saw Gabriel sitting across from him in a raised eyebrow. Gabriel was in a suit, though he'd ditched the tie and undone the first two buttons of his shirt. Sam wanted to taste his skin there and see if it was as delicious as it looked.   


"Hello Sam," Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like something to drink?"   


"Sure," Sam said, standing up, leaving his bag on the table to reserve their seat as they both got into line. He smiled at Gabriel. "I would normally just give you my order, but it's not the easiest thing to rattle off and I don't want to piss you off already."   


Gabriel made an agreeing noise.   
  


Sam stepped up to the barista and let Gabriel order first. It was plain, just a white mocha and Sam flushed a little bit as he rattled off what he wanted done to his caramel macchiato. The barista nodded easily enough thankfully and Sam let Gabriel pay before moving down to the other end of the counter.   


Gabriel still seemed a little confused as to why he was there, and Sam couldn't blame him. He hadn't been exactly welcoming the last few times that Gabriel had seen him. He took a deep breath and picked up his drink as soon as the barista slid it towards him and went back to the seat, waiting for Gabriel to join him. They sat and sipped their drinks in silence for a moment, before Gabriel was the first to break it.   


"What's 'kid temp'?"   


Sam chuckled and looked at the drink. "It's a different temperature of the drink. It's what they make the hot chocolate when kids order it. I like it better that way, then I don't feel like I'm burning my mouth whenever I try to drink it."   


Gabriel hummed and nodded, studying Sam over his cup as he sipped it. "That makes sense."   


Sam smiled and took another sip of his drink, savoring it. They were going to need to talk about this sooner rather than later, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to run away and never bother having this conversation.   


"Why am I here, Sam?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow at the omega. He still smelled the same, sweet, fresh, unclaimed omega, not much experience, fresh and untainted. He tapped his finger on the table and stared down Sam, raising an eyebrow at him.   


Sam cleared his throat and tapped his fingers against the cup. "I was hoping that you can I could talk without you being a giant dick and without me being defensive."   


Gabriel snorted out a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "You clearly don't know me very well if you think that I am going to have a conversation like that. You shouldn't have bothered."   


Sam frowned and tilted his head, staring at Gabriel. "Look, Charlie said that you weren't a bad guy, and I think we both know that I'm attracted to you, whether you're an asshole or not. If you are an asshole again, I'll walk out that door, you'll never see me again and we'll go our separate ways."   


"And if I'm not?" Gabriel asked, taking a long sip of the coffee, letting the hot liquid slide over his tongue. "Planning to visit my bedroom, Sam?"   


Sam shook his head. "I was thinking maybe dinner, after coffee."   


Gabriel laughed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "You are too optimistic for your own good," he said, staring at Sam, licking his lips a little bit. "Let's make this clear, kiddo. I'm no good for you. You made that abundantly clear, and I decided to listen. Now you want to get involved again? This is practically the definition of mixed signals."   


He flushed and shrugged his shoulders. So what if Gabriel was right and he was passing on some mixed signals? "Well, fine, then I'll finish my coffee and walk right back out that door. Thank you, it was delicious, and I never need to see you again."   


"You could do that?" Gabriel asked, staring at Sam, his eyes dark. "Walk out, never see me again, never _smell_ me again."   


"I'm not saying it would be easy," Sam said, staring Gabriel down. "In fact, it would probably be very difficult for me to do, and I'd think about it, often. However, yes, if I wanted to, I could walk out that door, never see you again and move on with my life."   


Sam narrowed his eyes and stared at Gabriel, grinning a little bit. "You're an alpha, Gabriel, but you aren't the end all, be all of my life. We're not mated. I've let you touch me a grand total of once, and it was platonic as hell. You have no claim on me."   


Gabriel growled, low in his throat. "I think you'd have a harder time walking away than you think."   


Sam smiled and raised his glass to Gabriel. "Would you like me to prove it to you?" Possessiveness, as a scent, was heavy and dark and Gabriel was putting it off in waves, staring straight at him and Sam stiffened and pushed his chair back from the table. He picked up his drink and started to walk towards the door.   


He felt as though he were walking through molasses, and he could feel Gabriel's eyes, digging into his back, demanding that he stop, that he return, that he answer the call of the alpha. But he was not his biology and never would be. Sam turned to look over his shoulder, raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and walked out the door, letting it shut behind him.   


The second he was free of Gabriel's scent, he sucked in a quick breath and shivered. That had been difficult to do. He took a sip of his drink and smiled a little bit more, relaxing as he started to walk away from the coffee shop. If Gabriel wanted him to walk away, then fine, he would. But it was tempting, to scent Gabriel again, to know how much he wanted to the alpha, to fuck him for days and days and maybe even weeks or months.   


He took a deep breath and kept walking, trying to focus on the sidewalk in front of him, when there was a hand at his back, directing him around a corner towards a park. Sam looked down at Gabriel, who was keeping easy pace with his strides and laughed. "So much for not being slaves to our anatomy."   


Gabriel shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Just because you are able to, and do resist yours doesn't mean that I am going to do the same with mine."   


Sam chuckled and headed for the park, taking another long sip of the coffee he had in his hand. "So, where do we go from here now that you know I'm strong enough to walk away from you?"   


"You do exactly that. After we've finished talking, of course," Gabriel said, following Sam easily through the grass and down another path.   


Sam frowned and wrinkled his brow, focusing down at Gabriel again. "Well, that's certainly a change from what you've been spouting the past few times we've met. Now you want me to walk away from you?"   


Gabriel hummed and looked out and across the park. "You're far too innocent for me. You should stay far, far away from me."   


"And you're nicer than you look, according to the people who know you best," Sam said, taking a step in front of Gabriel and stopping, forcing the alpha to look up at him. "So how about you stop making my choices for me and let me decide on my own, huh?"   


Gabriel stared at Sam for a long moment before he chuckled and shook his head. "You are unlike any omega I've ever met before."   


Sam gave a triumphant grin. "I consider that a hell of a compliment Gabriel, thank you.”  


"Sam," Gabriel said, staring at him. "I want things out of a relationship that you are not willing to give me. This has nothing to do with you as an omega, or not wanting you, but you will not be able to give me what I need."   


"Why don't you let me decide that for myself?" Sam growled, crossing his arms over his chest.   


Gabriel considered him and raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Dinner. Saturday. Eight pm. I'll prove it to you, and then you show just how good you are at walking away from me."   


Sam blinked in surprise as Gabriel walked around him and continued deeper into the park. He looked down at his cup of coffee as Gabriel walked away and wondered how the hell he had come out as the loser in that particular argument. He frowned and finished off his drink, sitting in the park for a while before he got up the courage to head back to the apartment.   


He had dinner in a few days that he needed to get ready for. Their argument wasn't over, not by a long shot.   
  


 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Sam debated over what to wear for far longer than he should have bothered, but Gabriel had refused to tell him anything about the place that they were going to be eating at and it was driving him crazy. How was he supposed to dress properly if he didn't know the dress code?   


He settled for a white collared shirt and his best dark slacks and decided if that wasn't good enough, well, Gabriel could probably get them in on name and reputation regardless. Sam ignored Gabriel's offer of sending a car for him and drove his beaten up Camry to one of the nicest restaurants in town. He swallowed hard and tugged at his shirt, well aware that he was borderline underdressed for where they were eating.   


The restaurant though, when he went in, was empty and he frowned in surprise, because he could have sworn that this place was booked solid, months in advance. How the hell could it be empty tonight? He walked up to the maitre'd and gave his name. The man merely bowed at him and started to lead the way further into the restaurant.   


Sam felt his shoulders crawling with the judgement he could feel coming off the man and bit down on his lip, trying to ignore it. The beta was disgusted with him for some reason and when Sam caught sight of Gabriel, he grinned, bright and wide in relief. Gabriel, he could at least handle, most of the time. But this, blind frustration and hate didn't make any sense whatsoever.   


"That is enough," Gabriel snarled, glaring at the maitre'd as he approached with Sam. "You, disappear, I don't want to see you again for the rest of the evening. Send someone else."   


The man stiffened and glared at them both and Gabriel turned to Sam, still frowning. "I apologize for the way that he treated you. That is unacceptable."   


Sam shrugged and settled into the chair across from Gabriel. "I suppose I expected that in some regard. I am underdressed."   


"You look delicious," Gabriel said, looking down at the menu. "Far better than anything that we could possibly dine on this evening."   


Sam laughed and relaxed, just a few fractions and smiled at Gabriel. "Aren't you supposed to be running me off, not charming me with your witty one-liners?"   


"One-liners take practice and I haven't had someone to use them on for a very long time," Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow and his glass of wine in a toast to Sam. "Anything to drink?"   


Sam shook his head. "Just water for me, please."   


"Boring," Gabriel teased, raising an eyebrow.   


"Smart," Sam shot back, staring at Gabriel for a long moment. "I don't want my faculties impaired."   


Gabriel chuckled and nodded to Sam, acknowledging the point and looked over his shoulder where the waiter was rapidly approaching. "Ah, here we are."   


Sam flushed when the waiter approached, suddenly speaking rapid-fire french to Gabriel. Gabriel wasn't phased in the slightest, just began speaking it back to him. Sam blushed and coughed, looking to the side. They finished their conversation quickly enough and Gabriel focused back on him a moment later. "Didn't want me to listen in on the conversation?"   


Gabriel shook his head. "He is fluent in french, and he was apologizing for the way that you were treated. He's far more, ah, eloquent in French and wished to extend his sincerest apologies to us both."   


Sam blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "It's not like the guy did anything terrible. I mean, he was a little rude, sure-"  


"Sam," Gabriel said, smiling a little bit. "This is a restaurant where a little rudeness can make a large difference. His behavior was completely unacceptable, please believe me."   


Sam swallowed hard and nodded, looking back down at the menu in front of him. "I think I caught the word for wine, too?"   


Gabriel smiled and nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Yes, we will be having a bottle of wine to go with our meal, free of charge. As a gift, supposedly."   


Sam looked around the empty restaurant again and shivered, unsure of what exactly what was supposed to mean. Either way, he didn't like the connotation of it. He took a deep breath and focused on Gabriel again. "Why isn't there anyone else in the restaurant?"   


Gabriel hummed and tapped a finger on his jaw. "Are you going to be angry with me?"   


"It depends on the reason that there is no one here," Sam shot back.   


"I bought out the restaurant for the evening so you could have some privacy and wouldn't be mobbed by tabloids," Gabriel said, sipping his water and raising an eyebrow at Sam.   


Sam wanted to be angry at spending the about of money it would have taken to buy out this restaurant on what was supposed to be a simple dinner, but there was a good reason behind the gesture. Gabriel wanted to protect him from the tabloids. Charlie's words came back to him. Gabriel was a dick, but he wasn't an asshole. Sam smiled a little bit and relaxed, leaning back into the seat. "All right."   


Gabriel shook his head and studied Sam, both of his fingers steepling under his chin as he leaned forward. "You aren't angry."   


"No," Sam agreed, smiling at Gabriel. "I am definitely not angry with you. Confused as to why you would spend that much money when we could have easily gone to a different restaurant-"   


"Sam, I would have flown you to Paris and bought out a restaurant there if I were truly trying to make an effort," Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at the omega. "Understand, this is my most basic of requirements."   


Sam blinked in surprise and felt well and truly out of his league, and there was nothing that he could do about it. He took a deep breath and stared at Gabriel. "I don't want you to have to do that. It's-"  


"It's the price of fame, and power," Gabriel said, shrugging a little bit and sipping his water again. "It's a price I'm willing to pay for privacy. Which is something not easily attained when one has the reputation I do."   


"The reputation of a playboy?" Sam asked, unable to keep from raising an eyebrow.   


Gabriel laughed and shook his head, staring at Sam for a long moment. "You are far more innocent than I am comfortable with if that's the only thing that you think I have a reputation for."   


Sam frowned, wondering exactly what the hell Gabriel meant by that. He'd need to do some research this evening. "Fair enough, I suppose. So, on to more material topics. I don't know a single word of French, so ordering is going to be a bit of an issue."   


Gabriel looked down at the menu and considered. "You could ask for a menu in English, or you could tell me what meat you prefer and I'll find a way to order it for you."   


"Steak," Sam said easily, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a simple man with simple tastes, so give me something like steak and I'll be as happy as can be."   


"Filet Mignon, then. Kobe beef, of course," Gabriel said, looking at the menu. "Vegetable dislikes?"   


Sam swallowed hard. He knew his steak and he knew that cut of meat and the name well enough to know that his meal would be upwards of a hundred dollars, which was nowhere near where he had intended to pay this evening. "Uh, not many. You'd have to go to something like collard greens to find something I dislike. So, uh, you're good there."   


Gabriel gave a pleased smile. "So we'll also do asparagus and hollandaise sauce. Is there anything else that you would want with your food, Sam?"

 

Sam swallowed hard and shook his head, wondering how the hell Gabriel expected him to pay for this tonight. He knew his worry was bleeding into his scent a little bit, but he couldn't help it. This was far and above anything that he had expected or considered for a date. If this even was a date, though he was pretty sure that it was.

 

Gabriel sniffed and narrowed his eyes at Sam, staring at him. "Tell me what's wrong? Please?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Sam laughed and looked up at Gabriel. "I didn't know that you even knew the word please. Consider me surprised."

 

Gabriel scowled until he realized that Sam was teasing him and he relaxed, sinking back into his chair, even as he kept his eyes on the omega. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something was bothering Sam.

 

Sam sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "It's just a bit much. I know that meal you're talking about ordering me isn't cheap, and I'm in college, man, cheap is kinda my thing."

 

Gabriel blinked and stared at Sam in surprise. Sam hadn't expected him to pay for everything. He smiled, shaking his head a little before grinning. Sam continued to surprise him in ways that he would never be able to expect. "I'm paying for dinner tonight. Perhaps you can treat me next time?"

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at Gabriel. "Do people often expect you to pick up the tab?"

 

"Yes," Gabriel said with a laugh. "It kinda comes with the 'being richer than Midas' territory. I didn't even think that you would consider paying," he added.

 

"Hey," Sam said, huffing and glaring at Gabriel. "I had every intention of going dutch on this date. You don't have to, do some antiquated form of wooing or some bullshit like that."

 

Sam was refreshing in the best possible way and Gabriel laughed in delight, settling back into his seat. Compared to the men and women who wanted exactly the opposite, him to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on them, giving him exactly what he wanted, it was a relief.

 

"All right," Gabriel said, smiling at Sam as the waiter came back with the wine he had asked for. "I'll make you a deal. The next time, I'll let you know where we're doing so you can plan on going dutch and splitting the bill with me."

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and at the easy way he turned to the waiter and began pointing to the menu, rattling off what they wanted in easy French. Gabriel's voice curled around him, almost like his scent and Sam never wanted to stop listening to him speak like that. He looked down at the tablecloth in front of him and couldn't help grinning a little bit.

 

Charlie was more right than she knew. Gabriel was absolutely a dick, but he wasn't an asshole, and hadn't purposefully set out to make sure he ended up broke by the end of the night. Sam nodded when the waiter offered him wine and watched him pour it in a smooth movement.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam. "What was that you were saying about not wanting to be inebriated?"

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel and took another sip of his water. "I am not going to eat meat like that without a glass of wine to compliment it. My friend would kill me, in a second, for not taking that chance."

 

Gabriel smiled, brightening. "Your friend is very right. And the wine will go excellently with what you ordered."

 

"You ordered it," Sam pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

 

"You can have the waiter confirm your order if you want. I promise that I ordered you their largest cut of filet mignon. Cooked medium rare, and I guarantee that it will be one of the best things that you have ever tasted in your life," Gabriel said, picking up his wine glass, taking a long sip of it, savoring the flavors. He wondered what they would taste like if he were to lick them off Sam's skin.

 

Sam cleared his throat and sipped at his water again. He could feel Gabriel's attraction to him, and the way those golden eyes were staring at him any time he looked, he couldn't keep from shivering. "Gabriel-"

 

"Tell me about yourself," Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at Sam. "Isn't that what you are supposed to do on dates? Learn more about each other?"

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Charlie couldn't tell you?"

 

Gabriel winced and looked back down at his glass. "Would it make you feel better to know that she has completely rearranged my schedule to make it as horrible as possible for the next two weeks for doing what I did?"

 

Sam grinned, glad that he had someone in his corner when he came to getting a leg up on Gabriel. "It would, yes."

 

Gabriel nodded and leaned back in his chair, staring at Sam. "I don't get told no, Sam."

 

Immediately, Sam felt his hackles raise and he stared at Gabriel, wondering if he was about to be given another reason to send Gabriel packing.

 

"But it was refreshing that you did," Gabriel said, letting their eyes meet before giving a quick grin. "Not to mention, I'm reasonably sure that you would have told me to go to hell if I'd kept pushing."

 

Sam burst out laughing without meaning to. He'd wanted to do exactly that so badly, to hear Gabriel say that out loud was hilarious. "I might have wanted to do that pretty badly," he admitted.

 

Gabriel nodded and relaxed a little, reaching for his wine glass before lifting it to his lips. "I can't blame you for it. I would have told me to go to hell in the same situation."

 

Sam tilted his head and studied Gabriel. "Do, do omegas and betas really fall for those shitty pickup lines?"

 

Gabriel choked on his sip of wine and coughed into a napkin for a moment before glaring at Sam. The omega was barely holding in his laughter and after another moment, completely gave up on trying, bursting into laughter.

 

Gabriel wanted to be angry at the omega, wanted to turn him over his knee and spank him until his ass was pink and he was begging for a gentler touch, but Sam was laughing and smiling and Gabriel couldn't be angry when he was clearly so very filled with joy. He waited until Sam had exhausted himself with his laughter and just raised both of his eyebrows. "Yes, they do," he said, which set Sam off into peals of more laughter.

 

He could feel the raised eyebrows and confusion from the staff of the restaurant and couldn't blame them. Sam was far from his usual escort, or seduction fare. Not to mention, he was too genuine. Gabriel merely smiled and waited for Sam to settle down again. It took him a little while, his face a little flushed and his dimples making indents in his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry," Sam managed, knowing that he likely angered the alpha with his display, but he couldn't smell any of Gabriel's anger in the air, so he was going to hopefully not do something so embarrassing again. "But some of your pickup lines were _terrible_. Was I just a special case?"

 

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. "Most betas and omegas come in with the intent to seduce me, and those lines, which do work, believe it or not, are my way of giving them permission to do so."

 

Sam thought about that for a moment and nodded. It did make sense, that they were only waiting for permission to be allowed to touch and take from Gabriel. "So, obviously, you've played the field. Why aren't you mated yet?"

 

"I told you that already," Gabriel said, grinning at Sam. "As part of your interview in fact."

 

"Yeah, but come on," Sam said, waving his hand. "I don't want the bullshit, press-approved answer. Why aren't you mated yet? Do you just not want to be?"

 

Gabriel hummed and studied Sam, debating the merits of honesty. The sooner he told the omega, the sooner he could know the truth and run screaming to the nearest 'normal' alpha he could find. But if he did tell Sam, then he would no longer have the pleasure of his company. "There are certain things I want, and like in a relationship. I haven't found a beta or an omega that is willing to give me what I want."

 

Sam tilted his head and stared at Gabriel. "What about what they want?"

 

Gabriel chuckled and smiled at Sam. "Many of them are superficial. What they wanted was easy to give them. Money, clothes, jewels, things of that nature. I was happy to provide and they gave me what I wanted, for a time."

 

Sam nodded and looked down at the empty spot in front of him, wishing that he had some sort of food to nibble on, but no, the waiter had remained absent. He took a deep breath and looked at Gabriel again. "So you're pretty much saying you like buying people, through gifts, so they give you what you want?"

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and considered the statement. Though not put in the most flattering light, Sam had described it well. "In some cases, yes, that is true."

 

Sam wrinkled his nose. "No wonder your terrible pickup lines work. You are dating terrible people."

 

"Not really," Gabriel said, raising a finger. "I am dating people who I know are going to act and react in certain ways when I do certain things. That allows me a measure of control I wouldn't have in dating someone like you, for example."

 

"Me?" Sam asked, blinking at Gabriel. "What do you mean?"

 

"You're an anomaly. A good one. But I don't know how you are going to react to things, Sam," Gabriel said, looking to the wall for a moment, admiring the pictures there. "I did not expect your reaction to the macbook, nor to taking you to dinner here tonight. You have surprised me both times, and it's new for me not to know how someone will react when I do something. It's dangerous."

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Gabriel smirked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "Because, I like my control."

 

Sam frowned. "So you want someone to control?"

 

Gabriel hummed and tapped his finger against the stem of his wineglass. "No. Not control. But someone I can _understand_. Someone who when I do or say something, I know how they will react."

 

"It takes years to learn that about someone," Sam said, staring at Gabriel in confusion. "How could-"

 

"It takes years to learn that about some people," Gabriel interrupted, looking at Sam. "However, there are some people who are as deep as they appear and there is nothing more to them. I might be a little cruel saying that, but it is the truth.”

 

Sam frowned, pursing his lips together. He wanted to argue the point further with Gabriel when their food arrived, being slid in front of them by the waiter. He took a slow inhale and tried not to let his mouth water. He looked over at Gabriel's plate and was surprised to see an almost identical dish to his. "Did you get the same thing as me?"

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sam. "You have good taste, what can I say?"

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes before digging into the food. He groaned, the filet was buttery soft, and he could have cut it with his fork if he wanted to. He'd never had food like this before in his life. Sam plowed through the rest of his plate, clearing it completely and slumping back in his chair, rubbing his stomach a little.

 

Gabriel was glad to see that Sam heartily enjoyed the meal and that his glass of wine and food were done in the next few minutes. He shook his head and smiled again.

 

"What?" Sam asked, sitting up a little bit. "Did I break some stupid etiquette rule? I do shit like that all the time without meaning to."

 

Gabriel shook his head and finished off the last of his wine. "You ate your entire meal. I do not remember the last time that I sat with someone who ate their entire meal," he said, a little bit of awe in his tone.

 

Sam blinked and stared down at his empty plate and then at his empty glass. "I, do people not eat all of their food when they're paying this much for it?"

 

It was Gabriel's turn to burst into laughter and he nearly fell over from laughing so hard. Sam was wonderful and refreshing. He poured himself another glass of wine and took a long sip, relaxing back into his chair. "No, believe it or not, people do not eat all of their food, even when they are paying this much for it."

 

"I, I'm sorry if I'm insulting you and your friends or something," Sam said, clearing his throat. "But that's asinine. You could buy a hundred meals, or more, for a college student with what we are paying tonight, why the hell wouldn't you at least eat it all! It's not like the food is bad!"

 

Gabriel rested his chin in his palm and watched Sam flush as the waiter came and collected his plates. He frowned at the raised eyebrow to the entirely clean plate and vowed to make a call to the manager. That kind of behavior was unacceptable and shouldn't be happening, especially when he had bought out the rest of the restaurant. "I couldn't agree more."

 

Sam huffed and leaned back in his chair, his skin buzzing a little bit from the wine and the good food. And Gabriel. Gabriel's scent was warmer and deeper now, and he just wanted to nuzzle into it and never leave. The alpha smelled so very good, so incredible and delicious and everything he had ever wanted. "So what are the things that you want in a relationship that no one wants to give you?"

 

Gabriel sobered and stared at his wine glass, picking it up, but not bothering to take a sip. He cleared his throat and looked at Sam. "I think that that is a conversation for another time, Sam."

 

Sam frowned and pouted at Gabriel. "You're so secretive, and I mean, I like it a little, but I want to know, so I can at least tell you right now whether or not I'm interested."

 

Gabriel hummed and tilted his head to the side, looking at Sam. "Would you like to go for a walk and clear your head, Sam?"

 

Sam nodded and smiled at Gabriel. "Only if you answer my question though."

 

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head, looking up at the omega. "I should hire you. I have a feeling that you'd barter better than some of my employees would."

 

Sam flushed, wondering if he was being made fun of, but Gabriel only turned and motioned for the waiter and didn't add anything else. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering if Gabriel had meant that compliment, just, as the compliment it seemed to be. He coughed and finished off the last of his water, feeling hot under the collar.

 

Gabriel paid before Sam could even get a chance to look at the bill and he decided that that was probably a good thing, because he wanted to keep all of this lovely food in his stomach where it belonged. Sam stood up and stretched and waited for Gabriel to join him before heading for the door. He did need to get outside and get some air, and a little bit further away from Gabriel's scent before he did something stupid.

 

Gabriel touched a hand to his lower back and started to direct him to a nearby park and Sam shivered, leaning into the touch a little bit. Gabriel's hand was warm and commanding all at the same time and it made Sam want to do stupid shit like kneel and bare his neck for Gabriel. When they were alone and heading for the lake in the middle of the park, Sam asked the question again. "So, you gonna tell me?"

 

Gabriel hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Normally, when I talk about this, I do require the other party to sign an NDA, to protect my reputation," he said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "So forgive me if I'm a little hesitant when it comes to this."

 

Sam tilted his head and wondered what the hell would require a Non-Disclosure Agreement. "You, you have to hide your relationship preferences behind an NDA? What the hell do you want?" he asked, his voice a little bit awed.

 

"Privacy," Gabriel said with a shrug. "I told you, Sam. You're too innocent for me, but damn if I don't want you anyways. What do you know about BDSM, the lifestyle?"

 

Sam blinked, clearing his throat as he thought about it. BDSM. Bondage and other kinky shit. He turned to look at Gabriel. "You, like that kind of stuff?"

 

Gabriel chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Why don't you tell me what you think that kind of stuff is and I'll answer your question properly?"

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Spanking and whipping and tying people up and stuff. You like that?"

 

It sent a shiver up his spine, both a good one and a bad one and he had to wonder if Gabriel wanted to tie him up. He could already imagine being tied up and the alpha advancing on him, his eyes dark and determined and-

 

"Sam!" Gabriel snapped, reaching out to touch the omega's arm, squeezing it, trying to pull him out of the panic he was falling into. Hazel eyes snapped to his and Gabriel gentled his touch. "I'm not going to do anything, you're safe here, you can walk away," he promised.

 

Sam took a deep breath and focused on the fact that they were in the park and if he wanted to walk away, he would. It would only take about fifty yards, then he wouldn't have to look at Gabriel any longer. He nodded and felt the panic attack start to recede and looked at Gabriel. "Sorry. Bad, uh, bad associations with being tied up."

 

Gabriel nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Right, so, that's part of the problem, and why I usually do this with an NDA. If it gets out-"

 

"Do you like that kind of stuff?" Sam blurted, staring at Gabriel. "Is that what you want to do to me?"

 

Gabriel opened his mouth and snapped it shut a moment later and he took a deep breath. "There's something very, very important you need to know about BDSM before I answer that question, Sam, and I promise that I'm not avoiding it."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, wondering what the hell Gabriel could possibly tell him about-

 

"The mantra of BDSM is Safe, Sane and Consensual. Anything I want to do is entirely dictated by my partner. If they don't want it - I don't do it. And it's as simple as that."

 

Sam frowned, tilting his head a little and studying Gabriel. "I don't understand. So you're saying-"

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and blew it out, walking a few paces past Sam towards the lake. "I'm saying is that if I'm whipping someone, it is only because they want me to."

 

Sam blinked and shook his head. "People want to get whipped? I don't believe it! You're-"

 

"Sam," Gabriel interrupted, stepping closer to him. "Look it up. I promise that I am not lying to you. I would not do that. Not about this. Not about something I try to keep secret from everyone."

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and scowled at Gabriel. "So you want to whip me?"

 

"No," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "I want you to _trust_ me," he said.

 

"Why'd you say it like that?" Sam asked, frowning.

 

"Because that's what BDSM is, at it's basest. It's about trust. You trust me to give you what you want, what you need. You have to trust me completely for that to work. And I trust you to tell me if I push you too far," Gabriel said, staring at Sam, willing him to listen, to understand.

 

"And you want that, with everyone?" Sam asked, staring at Gabriel, shivering a little at the look in those eyes. What was he supposed to think about this? Was he supposed to _want_ this? Want Gabriel, even though he wanted to hurt him, to do things like that?

 

Gabriel nodded, still staring at Sam. "I told you. You're too innocent for me."

 

That statement rankled even more and Sam glared at Gabriel. "Well, if innocent means I don't know about, about shit like this, well then I'm glad of it!"

 

Gabriel laughed and watched Sam walk away from him a few paces. "I told you."

 

Sam scowled. Gabriel had been right, and that bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Gabriel shouldn't have been right about this. He should have, have wanted something normal from a relationship, something that everyone could give him!

 

Sam stopped a dozen feet away when a thought occurred. But... Trust? If it _was_ all about trust, wasn't that what all relationships had? Was this just, trust in a different kind of way? He turned and looked back at Gabriel and he could smell the sorrow and resignation on Gabriel, heavy and dark. "Let me research," he said.

 

Gabriel's head snapped up and in a second, those golden eyes were locked on him. Sam shivered as Gabriel walked closer and he tried to stand strong. He didn't know what it was about Gabriel, but he didn't want him smelling like that. Not if he could avoid it.

 

"Research?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Research, what, precisely?"

 

Sam shivered hard and stared back at Gabriel, trying to keep down the submissive urges to just kneel at Gabriel's feet. "BDSM. Let me, let me try to understand. I get, I get the trust thing, I think. So, I wanna, I wanna figure out the rest."

 

Gabriel stared at Sam for a long moment and laughed again, shaking his head. "Always determined to surprise me, aren't you Sam?"

 

Sam swallowed and bit down on his lip. "What does that mean?"

 

"It means that you can research all you want. But I want you to promise me something, if you can," Gabriel said.

 

Sam nodded and stared at the alpha, his skin tingling with the desire that he could feel thickening the air around him as Gabriel stepped closer. "What do you want me to promise?"

 

"When you have questions," Gabriel said, grinning. "I want you to come to me and ask them. You don't have to do it in person. We can do it over the phone, or email, or text. But I want you to ask me."

 

Sam shivered and stepped closer to Gabriel, dwarfing the alpha with his height, leaving him in shadow except for his golden eyes.   "Why?"

 

Gabriel chuckled and reached up to touch Sam's face, stroking a finger down the side of Sam's jaw, watching him shiver. "One, because I'm an expert and have been doing this for a long time. Two, because if I can't answer you question, I guarantee I know someone who will. Three, because I want to know what you think."

 

Sam swallowed hard and took a step closer to Gabriel. He leaned in and pressed his face to the alpha's neck, inhaling where his scent was heavy and wanting. It might have also barred his neck for Gabriel, and he could feel the alpha's nostrils flare against his neck. "All right," he whispered, pulling himself back, stumbling a little.

 

Gabriel stepped forward before he could stop himself and growled, tightening his hands into fists as Sam continued to back away, a few steps at a time. "Dammit, Sam. Get out of here, before I can't let you."

 

Sam laughed, and he was surprised by just how hoarse his voice was. He swallowed and turned and hurried towards his car. He shut the door behind him and inhaled several quick breaths that didn't have Gabriel's scent in the air and focused on the dash in front of him. He was a little wet and started to leak through his boxers, and fuck if he wasn't hard too.

 

He pressed his forehead to the steering wheel and groaned. Fuck, what the hell was he getting himself into? This was going to end in a mess, for the both of them. Sam pressed the heel of palm to the base of his dick and grunted, tearing his hand away and starting his car, heading back to his dorm.

 

If he also had a marathon jerk-off session, thinking of Gabriel's scent, and the alpha biting down on his neck, well, no one needed to know that. He could keep it to himself. He _could_.

 

Sam decided to wait a day or two, mostly because he wanted to make Gabriel sweat, but then he realized that Gabriel might take that as thinking he isn't interested when he is, dammit, he fucking _was_. So, he waited until his brother had a shift at the garage and he was alone in the apartment and opened his computer.

 

He stared at the search bar for a few minutes, wondering what the hell he was supposed to search to get things started. Sam took a deep breath and typed in 'BDSM 101' and waited for the results. Several million popped up in a matter of seconds and he scrolled until he found a few articles that looked promising. The website looked relatively innocent and informative and he started reading.

 

By the time he'd gotten halfway through the offered links, he was blushing, dark red, and he had a thousand questions for Gabriel. Mostly about terminology and kinks and pretty much everything. Sam opened his email and typed in Gabriel's email address. It populated almost immediately, and he didn't bother with a subject line and sent off an innocent email.

 

**_'When did you first figure out that you were into BDSM?'_ **

 

The response was almost immediate, coming within a half hour (which he may or may not have spent jerking off), almost like Gabriel had been waiting for him to ask and Sam flushed at the long response he had gotten when he opened the email.

 

**_'That's a long story. The short version is that I figured out I might be a little kinky when I realized how much I like hair-pulling and being spanked. Several weeks worth of reading later, I realized I was kinker than I'd thought and needed some, ah, guidance._ **

 

**_After that, I found the clubs. They're useful things, let no one ever tell you differently. Especially as they protect your anonymity, and most of them have disclosure agreements. So I went and watched, learned what I found hot, what I didn't. Found someone to, teach me the ropes._ **

 

**_When I'd learned everything I thought I could from my first Dom, I broke it off with her and started looking for a Sub of my own. I've found dozens, had dozens more beg their way into my bed, and well, you can understand why none of them decided to stick around afterward.'_ **

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sam blinked in confusion at the last comment. That didn't make any sense whatsoever. He typed back a response, opening a few more tabs out of the wikipedia article that he had started reading. He wanted to learn more about this wax thing.

 

**_'So you're a Dominant, but you've been a Submissive, too?'_ **

 

This time the response took a little bit longer to come through, but Sam didn't mind, he had plenty to distract him, and damn, there was so much to _read_. There were also different schools of thought, and he lost himself in forums for almost an hour, so he didn't notice that Gabriel had responded until his head started to hurt from the arguments.

 

**_'Yes. Though now I am a strict Dom. I don't want to be a Submissive again. While it was good for learning, it's not my preference._ **

 

**_Which could you see yourself being?'_ **

 

Sam swallowed hard at the question and stared at it for a long time, wondering if it was okay to be unsure. He kinda liked the idea of being in control, of taking care of the other person, but after reading through some of the posts made by the submissives, saying how good it was to just let go of the control and let someone else be in charge, well. He liked that a lot too. He had to take care of a lot of things at school and being able to forget about that, if only for a few hours.

 

Well, he could see the appeal.

 

**_'I think both? I'm not really sure, if that makes sense._ **

 

**_I like the idea of taking care of people, of making sure that they get what they need, but maybe that's because I've been doing that for so long, that's just what feels normal to me?_ **

 

**_But I also like the idea of someone else taking care of me. That doesn't happen often. Unless someone is behaving like an asshole alpha and thinking I'm a precious little omega who just needs to bend over for the right knot._ **

 

**_No, that isn't a hint, just saying. It's happened a lot in the past and I'd rather like to avoid it again if that's at all possible.'_ **

 

Sam bit down on his lip and debated sending the message. He hit the button before he could think better on it and buried himself in reading again. He bookmarked a few links for deeper reading, talking about how BDSM could allow for abuse when it was done incorrectly.

 

His email dinged with a response a few minutes later and he steadfastly ignored it, clicking on a video link a few minutes later. Just like that, almost thirty more minutes passed (and dammit, he was going to have to air out the room or Dean would bitch about the jizz smell), and Sam realized he'd never replied to Gabriel. He cleaned off his fingers and opened the email, smiling a little bit.

 

**_'Well, I'm glad that I'm working on my reputation with you as an asshole alpha. While I like cultivating that in the business world, anyone I'm with doesn't need to think that I'm an asshole. They just need to trust me._ **

 

**_It's normal to wonder which you're more interested in. It's usually good to have a more experienced party give you your introduction, so that way you are taken care of your first few times._ **

 

**_Speaking of, just in case you haven't come across this in your research yet. BDSM doesn't always involve pain. Some aspects of it are decidedly physical, yes, but others are completely mental._ **

 

**_For example, for me, I would love to see you control yourself because I've ordered you to. Such as orgasm delay/denial. You've gotten into that by now? If not - search it quickly. It all depends on the control of the submissive.'_ **

 

That was one of the bookmarks that he had left open and Sam skimmed through it quickly, his cheeks heating up as he imagined doing exactly that for Gabriel. And if he didn't manage to do it, then he would be punished. He shivered.

 

**_'That says it involves punishment?_ **

 

**_How does punishment work? Is that decided ahead of time too? I mean, do you guys write all of this shit down to keep it straight?'_ **

 

Sam sent the email and decided he needed to open the windows before he forgot. He went around the house, making sure they were all open before he focused on the computer again. He had an 'unread mail' icon waiting for him.

 

He swallowed when he saw how long the email was and shifted nervously in the chair before opening it.

 

**_'I do like how blunt you are, Sam._ **

 

**_To answer your question, both yes and no. There are some things that a good dom should always be able to tell. For example, things like whether the sub is uncomfortable._ **

 

**_In those situations though, it's the job of the sub to make sure they communicate that. For example, if everything needed to stop, because something happened, or something similar, you'd use "Red" as your safeword._ **

 

**_If the submissive was unsure of what was going to happen next and wasn't one hundred percent comfortable? Maybe "Yellow" as the safeword to let the dom know that they were concerned about where things were and that they needed to proceed with caution._ **

 

**_In terms of punishment, yes, normally it is easiest to decide on the types of punishment ahead of time. Whether it is simple things, such as spanking, being blindfolded, not being allowed to come, there are a variety of things that can be done as actual punishment. For anyone new? I would never do anything beyond maybe a simple spanking and requiring them to count the hits._ **

 

**_How do we keep track of all of it?_ **

 

**_Would you believe me if I said that it is easier than you would think? Probably not, but it is. It's one of those things where the knowledge gives you power, and where several different punishments could be used, it's titillating to know that any of them could be used, but you do not know which one._ **

 

**_That being said, I have required my submissives in the past to sign contracts detailing out their likes and dislikes for me, and while the contract can be discussed at any time, they would need to adhere to those guidelines. Again, these were with very experienced people in the lifestyle, who went in expecting this type of agreement._ **

 

**_You're asking a lot of interesting questions. I expected some more basic ones. Have you been researching all afternoon?'_ **

 

Sam looked guiltily at his computer. He had been. Almost all afternoon and into the evening. Dean would be home soon. He swallowed and started to type out a response, vowing that it would be the last one of the evening.

 

**_'Maybe._ **

 

**_There's a lot to learn, and I like research._ **

 

**_I just picked a spot and started reading. There were a lot of complaints about a popular book series. I started there and worked my way through a lot of the rest._ **

 

**_I might have a few dozen tabs open._ **

 

**_I'm really glad you can't check my search history right now, not gonna lie._ **

 

**_What's your favorite thing to do to someone?'_ **

 

There was no answer before Dean came home and Sam relaxed, closing the computer and focusing on his brother. Good, now he didn't need to think of Gabriel and exactly what the alpha would consider hot.

 

If Sam went to bed and maybe took advantage of his favorite toys to imagine exactly how Gabriel would fuck him, well, dammit, maybe it was a habit. But this was how dating an alpha was supposed to work.

 

The next morning, Sam ignored the unread email in his inbox, because Dean was home all morning and Sam wasn't sure that he could read Gabriel's response without getting turned on all over again.

 

When he finally got to the computer at the end of the night, he had three unread emails and he clicked on the first one, opening it and taking a deep breath.

 

**_'It's a difficult question, because the answer is usually specific to each submissive. There are submissives I have loved doing certain things to, whereas others wouldn't allow it, or didn't want that. So to pick a single thing is nearly impossible._ **

 

**_That being said, I believe my favorite is to drive a person so close to the edge that they beg. Whatever I tell them to beg for, but I do enjoy seeing a person completely mindless with need and in a position where they will do anything I ask of them so it gets them what they need._ **

 

**_Out of everything you've read so far, what are you most interested in trying?'_ **

 

Sam flushed, dark red and started typing out a response before he remembered the other two unread emails in his inbox from Gabriel. He clicked them open first, it was almost four hours after the first one had been sent.

 

**_'I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to._ **

 

**_Do you have any other questions for me?'_ **

 

Sam blinked at the easy apology and stared at the email for a long moment and then flipped to the last one, which had been sent only an hour ago, almost five hours after the apology. He opened it and it was one word.

 

**_'Sam?'_ **

 

Sam immediately pulled his email open and started typing.

 

**_'I'm sorry!!_ **

 

**_I couldn't read your response with my brother in the house and he's been home all day, and I don't have a phone that has email on it, so I didn't get a chance to answer, I wasn't ignoring you on purpose, I promise!_ **

 

**_There's a bunch of things I think I want to try, or at least learn more about. Obvious stuff. I like dirty talking, and then someone mentioned something about praise? I like the idea of that too. Maybe I've got a bit of need to be praised? I don't know, it sounded good when they described it, but it'd be weird in person, I think._ **

 

**_I've got a ton more questions I want to ask you, but I've got finals tomorrow, so don't be surprised if it takes me a while to answer._ **

 

**_Here's some questions that I have for you._ **

 

  1. **_What do you look for in a submissive?_**
  2. **_Why don't you have a submissive right now? Or do you?_**
  3. **_Do you have toys? What kind?_**
  4. **_Why do you want me to submit for you?_**
  5. **_Aren't I too tall for you?'_**



 

Sam started to close his laptop before he scrolled back to the first email that Gabriel had sent him, talking about begging and he shivered, staring at the email.

 

He glanced over to make sure his door was locked and dropped his hand into his pants, rubbing quickly. Sam was positive he'd never jerked off this much in his life, and it was fucking torture to think that it was only him who was being driven this wild.

 

After he’d taken the edge of (again), and attempted to focus on the paper that he had due next weekend, there came a dinging sound from his computer and Sam stared at the unread email icon for several long moments before he swallowed hard and opened it.

 

**_‘You are the bravest omega I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, Sam. And I am glad that I have not managed to scare you off yet.’_ **

 

Sam had a moment to wonder what the hell made him brave, because he was just asking questions, and what he thought were damn good questions at that. Shit that he needed to know before he could consider Gabriel as a mate. He shook his head. Whether he could consider _dating_ Gabriel, not just mating with him.

 

**_‘I wish you good luck on your finals. I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly at them, if your course schedule is anything to indicate it. Try to remember to stop researching enough to study._ **

 

**_I’m sorry, was that too far? I meant it in a teasing manner. On to your questions -_ **

 

  1. **_What do you look for in a submissive?_** _This is a very loaded question. What I look for in a submissive is someone who is willing to **be** submissive and to submit to me. That does not need to be all of the time, but when we are in a scene - it does. You’ve read about scenes, correct? _
  2. **_Why don't you have a submissive right now? Or do you?_** _I do not have a submissive in the sense that I am in a relationship with someone who is my submissive. At the various clubs I attend, I do have people who will regularly be my submissive. We have interacted dozens of times and the scenes are always good for the both of us._
  3. **_Do you have toys? What kind?_** _This question - it would perhaps be better to ask what toys I do not have. There are few hard limits that I have in terms of toys, though, I would not ask a submissive to use a toy they are not comfortable with. Is there a particular toy you prefer? I know that many omegas make use of them to help with heats. I have several similar toys that I think you would enjoy._
  4. **_Why do you want me to submit for you?_** _This is a complicated question. I want you, and part of my wanting you is wanting you to submit for me. The submission is tied in with you trusting me. You would submit for me if you trust me. Or I would hope that you would want to. It’s simply a part of what I want, what I desire. I want someone who trusts me enough to submit for me and let me give them what they want._
  5. **_Aren't I too tall for you?_** _No. I love how tall you are. That makes you all the more desirable, believe it or not. Submission and Domination have nothing to do with height, though, sometimes it can be an indicator of a Dom or a Sub. No one would be surprised if they were to find out you were a Dom, built as you are._



 

**I enjoyed answering those for you. I find I rather like answering questions for you.**

 

**On a note - I would like to see you again, perhaps sometime soon. When do you finish up with your exams?’**

 

Sam shot another email back to Gabriel and gave him his phone number as well, this time willingly. He smiled when he received a text almost a moment later when another thing that had been bothering him with his emails made him ask the question.

 

_'Why do you sound so formal when you answer my emails? You aren't this formal in person.'_

 

He sent the text off before he could think better of it and he relaxed the second he saw the response, less than a minute later.

 

_'I sound formal, because I normally use my email for business purposes, not for writing rather naughty emails to a young omega exploring BDSM for the first time. It's a habit that's hard to break.'_

 

Sam laughed and grinned, picturing Gabriel sitting at his desk and reading through his emails and maybe he was feeling a little bit naughty, despite jerking off and he flopped back on his bed, typing out another message.

 

_'So, have you gotten all hot and bothered answering my questions?'_

 

The response was almost instantaneous and Sam couldn't help the way that his dick twitched in his boxers.

 

_'I'll answer that question if you answer the same question for me, deal?'_

 

Sam swallowed, but hey, he figured Gabriel already knew the answer, so it couldn't hurt at all.

 

_'Deal.'_

 

Gabriel's response took another minute or two to come through and Sam was certain that his heart was pounding loudly enough that he could hear it, and he was clenching his phone far too tightly.

 

_'Yes, I have. Hot, bothered, and fantasized a great deal. You are a beautiful omega, Sam. And that is not meant as a pick up line of any sort, merely a statement of fact. You are beautiful, and I have never scented another omega like you in my life. I want you, on a level I can barely understand. My body agrees with me.'_

 

Sam swallowed and there his dick went from 'this could be good' to 'holy shit interested and need alpha _now’_ and read through the message twice more before he even managed to summon the courage to answer.

 

_'Don't forget your promise, Sam. ;)'_

 

Sam laughed and started typing. Gabriel really could be a dick and adorable at the same fucking time. An alpha like him shouldn't use emoticons. It was too much cute.

 

_'Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think I've ever jerked off this much in my entire life, including when I first figured out how to.'_

 

Sam sent off the text message with a gleeful smile, a little eager to see what Gabriel thought of it. He held his phone a little tighter in his hand and he imagined what it would be like if Gabriel were to call him and they were to have this conversation out loud.

 

_'It makes me want you even more, if I am honest. I want to know what you smell like when you come, when you are properly aroused, I want to know what your slick tastes like, and I want to know what your body feels like around my knot.'_

 

Sam moaned and dropped the phone, his hand slipping into his boxers to give himself a slow squeeze and he couldn't help groaning, picking up the phone again.

 

_'That isn't fucking fair.'_

 

He was already starting to soak through his boxers, his ass clenching at the thought of Gabriel fucking into him, eating him out, making him scream and fuck, he wanted, he wanted the alpha so damn badly.

 

_'What makes you think I would be fair, Sam? I want you, and I want you to want me as well.'_

 

Sam laughed and dropped the phone to the bed focusing on jerking off, twisting so he could press two fingers into himself and stroke his dick, hard and fast. It doesn't take him long at all to come and he reaches for the tissues at his bedside to wipe himself off a moment later, carefully throwing them into the trashcan.

 

When he felt like he could breathe again, he picked up his phone and laughed at the new messages he had waiting. He swiped the phone open and read through them, eagerly.

 

_'I think I would want to taste you first, see everything your body has to offer before I even showed you a single toy. We'd start slowly. Find out what things you like. You mentioned praise? It sounds weird, until someone does it to you, and then it is one of the hottest things you will have ever experience.'_

 

_'I do hope that you are jerking off right now, I don't provide sexting material to just anyone, you know.'_

 

Sam laughed and threw his head back, quickly typing out a message.

 

_'I want to lie to you and say that I wasn't jerking off, but well. It would be a lie.'_

 

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed back into the bed, squirming a little at the slick he could still feel leaking out of him. Dammit, he wanted the alpha so badly. It would be even better to have Gabriel help him through a heat. That would be incredible. have an alpha knot for him just like his body was always begging for.

 

_'Did you enjoy yourself?'_

 

Sam laughed again and pushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead before he pulled his phone out again.

 

_'I'm a young twenty-something, I don't think there's a time when I don't like jerking off. So yes, of course I did.'_

 

Sam snickered and relaxed into the pillows, yawning a little bit as he stared at his phone. He wanted to keep messaging Gabriel all night, but he did have class in the morning, so it would probably be best if he went to bed, and tried not to dream about Gabriel.

 

_'Well, perhaps I shall have to go and do the same thing. I do like the idea of you jerking off to me, and the things that I put into your head. Maybe next time I can try praise and you'll see what I mean.'_

 

Sam groaned and pressed a hand to his face wondering what that was supposed to mean. Jesus, they were going to do more sexting? Fuck, he wasn't going to survive this and Dean was absolutely going to notice. There was no way that he wouldn't.

 

_'I think that I want to try that in person before we try it in sexting. Which isn't an invitation, just, I think I'd like to try it that way, instead.'_

 

He bit down on his lip and hoped that Gabriel wouldn't be angry that he wanted something different than the alpha.

 

_'More than fine Sam. You sound tired. You should get some sleep. We can continue again later.'_

 

Sam smiled and held the phone a little closer to his eyes, yawning.

 

_'That sounds good. Sleep well, Gabriel.'_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Gabriel didn't message him for at least two days, and Sam would have been worried, were it not for the message he received from Gabriel when he did get in touch again.

 

_'I've tried to wait the stupidly required three days, but I can't. When can I see you again?'_

 

Sam laughed and stared at his phone for several long minutes, debating how he wanted to answer Gabriel. He did want to see the alpha again, he was drawn to him, so there was never any question in his mind about seeing the alpha again. But he wasn't sure that he wanted to have another restaurant bought out in order to do it.

 

He bit his lip and managed to send a text back to Gabriel. _'As long as you promise not to buy out another restaurant, I'd love to go out with you again.'_

 

Gabriel's response came almost immediately and Sam wanted to laugh at the emoticon that led it off. The angry/frustrated face was adorable. Yeah, he'd had a feeling that Gabriel wouldn't be thrilled with that stipulation, but it was there for a reason, and he was going to stick to it.

 

_'I told you that that was my requirement for going out. I value my privacy. And yours, Sam.'_

 

It would be touching if it didn't make Gabriel seem like a controlling bastard. Sam bit down on his lip and replied to the text quickly. _'It makes me feel like we aren't on equal footing. If you have to spend the money to buy out the restaurant every time we want to eat together, it just reminds me of how out of your league I am.'_

 

_'You aren't out of my league.'_

 

Sam wanted to laugh, because while Gabriel could think that all he wanted, it was so very clear to him that the opposite was true. Gabriel was so far out of his league, he had no idea how someone could even consider them in the same sentence, let alone same league.

 

 _'How about a movie? It's dark, no one would see us? Hell, I'd even hold your hand.'_ Sam sent back and then bit his lip when his phone rang a moment later, shaking in his hand. He blew out a breath and picked up. "Decided to argue with me in person over the phone rather than try to do it through text?"

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, laughing a little bit. "Though I'm also hoping that phone sex might be on the table, so we'll see how things go."

 

Sam gave a fake scandalized gasp. "Phone sex? Gabriel, I'm astonished."

 

"Oh fuck off," Gabriel said. "You think it's hot, and while I might not be there to smell it, I'm damn positive that it's true, so don't even give me that bullshit."

 

Sam laughed and relaxed back into his bed, looking at his laptop in front of him. "So what's wrong with a movie?"

 

"Have you ever seen the state of a movie theater? They are the antithesis of clean!" Gabriel protested, closing his eyes and shuddering.

 

"You aren't a clean freak, come on now," Sam said.

 

"Okay, no, I am not a clean freak, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong about the state of movie theaters. I doubt that there is one that would meet my standards, but I'm not about to blow you or give you a handjob in public where everyone can smell you, so those are out," Gabriel said.

 

Sam groaned and dropped a hand to his dick, giving himself a slow squeeze, even as he felt his boxers start to get a little bit damp. Damn Gabriel for making that seem so smooth and easy, just talking about things like that. "Didn't realize that was what you had planned for our next date."

 

"You're the one who admitted to the marathon jerk-off sessions," Gabriel said, grinning into the phone. He could hear how nervous Sam was, and fuck if that didn't want to make him reassure and take care of the omega, rock into him nice and slow, knot him proper.

 

"I'm in my twenties, it's a little bit expected!" Sam protested, flushing. "Besides, we aren't talking about my jerking off habits, we're talking about our next date."

 

"They aren't the same thing?" Gabriel asked, feigning disappointment.

 

Sam huffed and pulled the phone away from his face to glare at it for a moment. "I want you to know that I'm glaring at you right now, and I am very sad that you aren't here to see it."

 

Gabriel burst out laughing and closed his eyes. "I can picture your indignant glare. You must be a younger sibling, you've had too much practice giving looks like that, which means you give them regularly."

 

"Maybe," Sam allowed. "Back on topic. So movies are out, I'm not letting you buy out another five star restaurant, any other suggestions?"

 

"I fly you to Paris for the weekend and put you up in a hotel with an Eiffel Tower view?"

 

"I am not a kept omega, so don't even think about it," Sam said, allowing himself to imagine it for a moment. As nice as it would be, it wasn't something that he wanted at the moment. It was too much, everything about Gabriel was too much, but that just seemed like he would be asking for trouble if he allowed that to happen.

 

"All right, all right," Gabriel said. "Relax, I won't fly you anywhere that you don't want to go. I take it this means that dinner at your place or mine is also out?"

 

"Yes," Sam said, racking his brain for ideas. "What about a drive? Maybe something down and along the coast? You can't have any objections to that. We'll even take your car."

 

Gabriel hummed, considering it. "I like that idea, but I think it would be better in a few months when it's warmer. Traveling down the coast, with the windows open, the fresh air in your face. I think that's an excellent idea, let's rain check it for a little while."

 

Sam fought down the excited glow of pleasure that came from Gabriel liking his idea. Dammit all to hell, it was just an idea, it wasn't like Gabriel had just offered to marry him or something ridiculous like that. He needed to reign himself in. "Good, I'm glad that you like that idea. I do too, but that still leaves us without something to do in the near future."

 

Gabriel blew out another breath and considered it. "How about lunch?"

 

"I thought we agreed that I didn't want you buying out another restaurant?" Sam said, huffing as he stared at his ceiling.

 

"I won't be buying it out. It's a little bistro. I know the owner. She's got a section that's a little bit more private, she rents it out for parties as well as business lunches. I'll rent that area for our lunch. It still has a full view of the restaurant," Gabriel said, biting down on his lip.

 

Sam smiled as Gabriel offered up the compromise. "A bistro sounds like something I could actually afford to get lunch at."

 

Gabriel laughed and immediately relaxed. "Yes, it should be well within your price range, and they have a variety of different things you can eat, depending on your preferences."

 

"All right. When do you want to go on the date?" Sam asked, fighting down the thrill that the alpha wanted to go on another date with him. The alpha was considering him as a possible mate and fuck if that didn't make him want to do all sorts of stupid shit, like go ass-up for Gabriel in a heartbeat.

 

"Sometime this week," Gabriel said, smiling into the phone. "I'll have Charlie call you with the details if that's all right?"

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, well aware that he was already sounding breathless. Fuck, when had he turned into one of those omegas who was so eager to go ass-up for their alpha that he couldn't even begin to think straight? "Yeah, that sounds great, Gabriel."

 

"So," Gabriel drawled, dropping his hand to the front of his slacks, rubbing slowly. "What are you wearing?"

 

Sam couldn't help it, he knew that it was supposed to be sexy, but with a line like that, he just burst out laughing and nearly fell over from laughing so hard. Gabriel could not have meant that in a serious manner. Damn the man. "Gabriel, I thought I told you that your pickup lines were horrible and don't try using them on me!"

 

"You like my horrible pickup lines, I know it," Gabriel said, unable to keep from grinning. "But come on, have you had phone sex before? Gotta give me some sort of visual here."

 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "I have no doubt whatsoever that your mind is up to the task of imagining me wearing absolutely nothing, so I don't know why the hell I have to help."

 

"Well, you don't _have_ to help, but it would be good if you did," Gabriel said, licking his lips. "Come on Sam, where are you, what are you wearing, what are you thinking about?"

 

Sam closed his eyes and thought about how he had buried his face in Gabriel's neck and the shiver that had gone down his spine when Gabriel had ordered him to leave before he couldn't leave. Fuck, but the idea of that was hotter than he wanted to admit to. "I'm thinking about how good you smell, especially when you want me. I've never had someone want me like that before."

 

Gabriel chuckled a little bit. "You've never been with an alpha before. That's kinda our schtick. We see what we want and we _want_ it on a level that's more demanding than anything else you'll run into. Obviously, doesn't apply for all alphas, but it's a common enough trait that we're well known for it."

 

"Why the hell do you want me?" Sam asked, dropping a hand to his erection again, giving himself a proper squeeze and then a slow stroke.

 

"Mmm, well, part of it is the power reversal. When people see you, before they get a sniff of you, you are built and look like an alpha," Gabriel said, a small groan breaking free of him as he imagined Sam on his knees. "Having an omega built like an alpha submit for me? Well, let's just say I like that far more than I am willing to admit to."

 

"You just admitted it," Sam said, already breathless, his hips starting to rock into the small teasing touches that he was giving himself.

 

Gabriel nodded and gave a small moan. "So I did, but you can't smell just how much I want it, Sam. I want to see you kneeling for me. I'd like to see you suck my cock."

 

Sam gasped and groaned, pushing his hand under the hem of his boxers to stroke himself, hard and fast. "You do? What else do you want to see me do?"

 

"Want me to walk you through my fantasy omega?" Gabriel growled, his body shaking his he slowly undid the button on his fly and wrapped a hand around his erection, before giving it a slow stroke.

 

"Yes," Sam whispered, shivering at the low growl of Gabriel's voice. "What else? Tell me what else, please," he begged.

 

Gabriel hummed and thought about what he wanted to tell Sam. Had to keep it vanilla enough so as not to scare him, but had to keep him turned on. "Well, like I said, I love the idea of you going on your knees for me, sucking me like you're gagging for it. I'd love to maybe tug on your hair a little bit while you do it."

 

Sam moaned and stroked himself faster, spreading his legs wide so he could thrust up and into his hand easily. "Yes, fuck, you'd taste so good, I'd be completely swarmed with your scent..."

 

Gabriel panted, stroking himself faster. "Yes, yes you would. And I wouldn't let you make me come, instead I'd pin you to the bed, and spread your legs and taste you. I'd want to suck you down, and you wouldn't come for me. I'd suck you, eat you out, press my tongue into you, taste your slick until you were screaming for me."

 

Sam choked on another gasp and fuck, he could feel the pool of slick getting even bigger underneath him. He wanted the alpha, fuck he wanted the alpha so damn badly. "Gabriel, yes, _please_."

 

"And it's only after I have you completely wild with nothing but desire, begging for me, only then I would I sink into you and fuck you, nice and slow, rocking in and out of you, knotting you and making you scream for me," Gabriel panted, sucking in a breath, his cock starting to swell in his hands.

 

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted, his back bowing off the bed as he came, making a mess of his t-shirt and his boxers. Fuck, he could feel the slick leaking down his thighs and the haze of his orgasm was enough to distract him from caring, at least for the moment.

 

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he bit down a groan, thrusting into his hand twice more before he came, giving his knot a squeeze, teasing himself with the idea of being inside the omega. "Yes, Sam, you sound so beautiful. I want to see you, want to see you lose control like that."

 

Sam huffed out a laugh and tried to remember how to breathe. "Give me a second to recover, would you?"

 

Gabriel laughed and relaxed a little bit. "Yeah, I'll give you a couple of seconds and call you tomorrow, how about that?"

 

"Sounds good," Sam agreed.

 

"All right, Sam, have a good night," Gabriel said, leaning back in the chair.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

This was the first time that he was going to see Gabriel since the alpha had dropped the BDSM conversation on him and Sam was excited for it in a way that he would not have expected. He wanted to see the alpha, and hell, he wanted the alpha so badly, and the more they talked, the more he was coming to realize exactly what Charlie had said.

 

Gabriel was a dick. He _was_. He liked teasing and tormenting and mocking without remorse. But he also was willing to back off if Sam was uncomfortable and meet him halfway on this date stuff, so maybe they weren't as incompatible as he had thought. Not to mention Gabriel kept trying to buy him stuff and Sam was having a little bit too much fun refusing him any time that he tried.

 

He walked into the bistro and relaxed when he saw that it wasn't empty of customers, though it definitely wasn't packed either. The woman at the front smiled at him when he offered his name and led him to a booth in a more private section of the restaurant. He could see the rest, but they, and their conversations would be private.

 

Sam liked it immediately. It was a good marriage between what they both wanted. Clearly the area off to the side was for meetings, or larger lunches, but it wasn't completely cut off from the rest of the bistro.

 

Sam sat down in the seat that she had indicated and opened a menu that was blessedly in English and not French and was trying to decide on exactly what he wanted when Gabriel walked in. Sam caught a whiff of his scent and in a moment he was slammed with every single memory of the past week and a half spent jerking off at Gabriel's suggestion. He was damn positive that his face was flaming red, jesus.

 

"Hello, Sam," Gabriel said, settling into the seat across from him.

 

Their legs brushed together and Sam could not help but shiver at the simple touch, because jesus fucking christ, he had expected the attraction to be overwhelming now that he wasn't trying to fight it, but this was ridiculous. "Hi, Gabriel."

 

"How was your last final?" Gabriel asked, settling into the bench, rubbing his leg along the omega’s again. He could feel Sam's arousal as much as he could smell it, the red on the omega's cheeks and the way he was biting those lips the biggest giveaway of all.

 

Sam relaxed and took a deep breath. Okay, that was a topic that he could handle without going completely crazy. "It went really well. I'm pretty good at criminology, and my professor likes me, and likes that I want to study it as part of my law school training."

 

"The professor liking you goes a long way, I'm sure. How about the rest of your classes? I would imagine that they were a better gauge of how hard the exam was. You would ace it no matter how difficult the subject," Gabriel said with a shrug.

 

He took a deep breath and smiled at Gabriel. The compliment felt a little off and he smiled. "I don't know about that. My mediocre grades in history would disagree with you."

 

Gabriel chuckled and smiled at Sam. "I'm sure that's because you got bored in the class, isn't it?"

 

Sam blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

 

"Because," Gabriel said. "You seem like someone who could get bored very easily when they are studying something that they already know, or have been taught. I didn't know, I made an educated guess."

 

Sam bit down on his lip and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. He wasn't sure that he entirely believed that, but Gabriel had promised to stop spying on him, so maybe it had been just a good guess.

 

Sam bit down on his lip and had to shiver a little bit. Jesus, if he had thought that Gabriel was magnetic before, it had nothing on what it was like now, because jesus, he wanted to be ass up for Gabriel this second. "Gabriel, I have a question for you."

 

"Yes?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow, ordering his 'usual' from the waitress when she made her way over to take both of their orders.

 

Sam cleared his throat again and waited until she was gone and stared at him. He'd promised himself that he would ask this question, because it was important, it was really fucking important. "Do you only want me because I'm one of the first people to turn you down?"

 

Gabriel laughed and took a long sip of his water as he considered that question. He steepled his fingers under his chin and stared at Sam, licking his lips. "I suppose that's what caught my attention, yes. Is that the only reason I want you? No."

 

Sam coughed and blushed and stared at Gabriel, fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I mean, well, that's good, at least." He blushed darker because fuck if he even knew what the point was, because he could feel Gabriel staring at him with that knowing look and dammit that meant he'd done something fucking stupid.

 

"Should I tell you the other reasons I want you?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes and at least he had a comeback for something like that. "I'm pretty sure those reasons are all going to involve me tied up and spread out on your bed," he said, glancing around quickly to make sure that no one had been able to hear that. By the way Gabriel's eyes darkened, he'd at least been a little bit right with that guess.

 

"Oh yes," Gabriel said, licking his lips as he stared at Sam. "The thought of you, spread out on my sheets, tied up or not, is one reason that I do want you, a great deal." He cleared his throat and forced his eyes back up to Sam's and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Other reasons?" he offered, smiling a little bit. "You can walk away from me. When the time is right, and when you need to, you can. That's more than most people have ever been able to say to me."

 

Sam blinked and frowned. "You want me to walk away from you?"

 

"No," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "But there will come a time and a day when you will. And I don't know that I would be strong enough to walk away from you at the moment. To know that you would be able to if you needed gives me some measure of peace."

 

Sam frowned and stared at Gabriel, because there was something about the look on his face, he wanted to smooth it out, brush it away and make Gabriel smile for him again. There was something wrong about that look on his alpha's face. He bit down on his lip. "Why do you think that I would walk away from you?"

 

Gabriel took a sip of his water again. "What do you mean, why?"

 

Sam put both of his elbows on the table and stared hard at Gabriel. "I mean it. If we do this, why would I walk away from you?"

 

Gabriel shrugged and stared at Sam. "A myriad of reasons have been offered up to me over the years. They get bored, they don't care for me any longer. Find someone better, more attractive, etc. I don't know what your reason will be, but you'll find one, I'm sure. Maybe you'll even be creative and give me a new one."

 

Sam clenched his teeth shut and glared at Gabriel before he sucked in a hard breath. "You think I'm the type of omega to do that?"

 

Gabriel stared at Sam. "No. I don't. But I'm the type of alpha who will drive an omega to those points."

 

"Maybe you should think about changing your attitude then," Sam snapped, standing up from the table. "If you want to think that you're going to fail before you even try, then yeah, it's pretty much a done deal."

 

"Experience-"

 

"I thought we agreed that pretty much everyone you've ever dated were shallow assholes!" Sam said, his voice a low growl. "And if you think I'm a shallow asshole as well, I'm going to walk right out that door Gabriel, because I'm not going to let you treat me, treat _us_ like that."

 

"Is there an us?" Gabriel asked, staring at Sam, his voice quiet.

 

Sam clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "I was starting to think that there was. Now, I'm not so sure."

 

Gabriel hummed and stared at Sam's stance. The omega was angry with him, but underneath the anger, he could smell the hurt that was there. He sighed and settled back in his seat and looked around the restaurant. "Sit down, Sam?"

 

"No," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see any point in spending any more time with you if you don't, or you think we're going to fail in six or so months. Maybe we will, maybe we won't, but I am not going to let you decide that for me right here."

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and he felt his heart ache for the innocence and anger in Sam's eyes. He'd been like that once, believing that love could conquer everything, and that he just needed to find the right partner and then things wouldn't matter any longer. That was all he needed. The world had taught him differently. He hoped that Sam would have different experiences than he would. “I told you that you would walk away from me,” Gabriel said, finishing his water.

 

"No!" Sam snarled, stalking closer to Gabriel. "This is not about walking away from you. This is being you acting like a fucking martyr and not being willing to try to make things work. You expect them to fail, so of course they are going to fail."

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and fought down the urge to make his omega submit to him, because Sam, when he was furious, was even more beautiful than he had been moments ago, smiling and laughing at him. "I would try-"

 

"Then try right now," Sam growled, glaring at Gabriel. "You seem so content to let me walk away from you. You think that makes me feel wanted, _alpha_?"

 

It was that word that made Gabriel react, and the growl started low in his throat, turning into a snarl. "You're pushing me Sam, I suggest you stop."

 

Sam laughed, a low, dark sound in his throat as he leaned down, his face inches from Gabriel's before he raised an eyebrow. "Make me," he ordered, licking his lips and watching Gabriel's eyes dilate and pure want bleed off of the alpha. Gabriel wanted to take him and make him obey, with scent, words and body.

 

He stood up and walked towards the door, tapping his fingers on the edge of it. The omega in him was singing in pure glee. He had the alpha on the run, he just had to push a little bit harder and then he'd have what he wanted. "It's that easy, Gabriel. Relationships, real ones, not the garbage and drivel you've been having, require work. You don't get to just say that I'm going to leave you, then not be surprised when it happens. So, that's my challenge _alpha_. Fight for me."

 

Sam took a deep breath and left the bistro, walking down along the sidewalk. It wouldn't take long for Gabriel to-

 

A strong hand closed around his wrist and yanked him into a nearby alleyway. Sam moaned when Gabriel pushed him back against the rough bricks and crowded into his space. He could feel Gabriel's desire and need, all of it pouring out of the alpha, desperate to prove to him just how much he wanted.

 

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Gabriel said, giving a low growl in his throat as he nuzzled against Sam's neck, inhaling the deepest and purest parts of his scent there. "Tell me you did."

 

Sam laughed a little and curled his hand around the alpha's neck, pulling him in closer. He was heady with hormones and desire and fuck, he wanted Gabriel, wanted the alpha, wanted him to take what he needed. "Yeah. You're a dick, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel chuckled against Sam's skin, licking at it greedily. He resisted the urge to bite and instead pulled back just enough to stare at Sam, at the way he was flushed and turned on, the scent of his slick starting to color the air. "You seem to like that I am," he purred, licking his lips again.

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, rolling his eyes, even as his hips bucked forward, desperate for some sort of friction. "So, are you actually going to do what I want, or is this shit all for show?"

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Get me the car. Corner of 76th. Bistro. _Now_." He hung up and turned to Sam, staring at him for a long moment. "You asked me why I wanted you. I told you. I want to know the same."

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath, staring at the alpha. "W-what?"

 

"Tell me why you want me, omega. You were disgusted, repulsed by me, to begin with. Now you want me. Tell me why. What happened?" Gabriel asked, his eyes dark and glittering.

 

Sam was swimming in a sea of hormones, but fuck, he wanted, he needed to answer Gabriel's question. It was an important one, but he couldn't make his mind work enough to focus on the question and get it answered properly. "Because. You present a facade to the world to protect yourself, and you're more than that."

 

"You haven't gotten through the facade," Gabriel challenged, raising an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

 

Sam sucked in a few breaths, but Gabriel's scent was only getting heavier and darker, almost intrigued. "You backed off when I pushed back. It took you a few tries, because you're a dick. But when I said stop, you stopped."

 

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, staring at Sam, reaching out and stroking a finger down Sam's jawline, admiring it. "So?"

 

"You're not perfect," Sam spit out, struggling to think. He needed to, needed to make Gabriel see. "Charlie told me the rest. That you aren't everything you want the world to see. Thought I'd try and find out."

 

"So you want to, what, _omega_?" Gabriel breathed, licking his lips. "You've dragged me out for dinner, lunch and coffee. We've talked almost non-stop for days now. What more do you want of me?"

 

Sam growled and leaned forward, nuzzling into Gabriel's neck, inhaling the dark scent of the alpha there, of his want and his desire. He pulled back just enough to stare into eyes that were almost black with lust. "Show me just how good you are, alpha."

 

Gabriel snarled and it was only the sound of a car horn beeping from the road that made him regain some semblance of control. He grabbed Sam's wrist and yanked him into the car before giving the order for his apartment, staring at Sam. "My bed will fit even you."

 

Sam shivered and smirked at Gabriel. "Promise me one thing?"

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, inhaling the scent of hormones between the both of them, his mind swimming. "What thing, Sam?"

 

"No toys tonight. I want you, as just you, alpha."

 

The growl started low in his throat and Gabriel was helpless to stop it was it got louder and more insistent. He was losing his higher level thoughts to the interested hormones that the omega was putting out and fuck, he wanted, he wanted so damn much. "Be very sure about that Sam."

 

Sam leaned in closer and pressed his face into Gabriel's neck, inhaling the scent of him as he pushed the alpha back and against the leather seats. "What part of me are you not sure of, Gabriel? Don't I smell sure?"

 

Gabriel groaned, even more loudly, his body shuddering as he reached up and yanked the omega closer. His driver had at least separated the wall between the two of them, and fuck if he wasn't half mad with how much he wanted, he wanted so fucking badly. "Yes," he snarled.

 

The rest of the ride to Gabriel's apartment was a blur, but Sam was half mad with lust and by the time they were at the apartment, Gabriel was pulling him through a lobby and into an elevator. His knees wobbled with the urge to drop in front of the alpha right then and there.

 

"Wait," Gabriel commanded, his voice rough as he stared at Sam. "Wait for me, omega. We're almost there."

 

Sam nodded and bit down on his lip, trying to focus as Gabriel ordered him to. His body was still shaking and fuck, he wanted, he wanted so fucking badly. "Yes," he whispered, his boxers and pants wet with how much he needed his alpha.

 

When the elevator reached the top floor and Gabriel was pulling him through the front door of his apartment, Sam was done waiting. He followed his nose to the alpha's bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he walked. His shoes, socks, sweater, scarf and shirt all hit the floor, and his belt and jeans followed a moment later.

 

A low growl behind him had him looking over his shoulder at the alpha standing a few feet behind him, still wearing all of his clothing. Sam smirked and let his boxers fall to the floor with a wet sound. "Coming, alpha?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

This time there was a snarl and Sam was ready for Gabriel when he was pushed down and into the bed in front of him. Gabriel was right, it was absolutely more than big enough to fit him and fuck he wanted the alpha in him now.

 

"Gonna make you pay for that little stunt, omega," Gabriel growled, flipping Sam over on the bed, spreading his legs. "Make you scream for me, over and over again, until you're begging for it."

 

Sam groaned and spread his legs a little wider, shuddering as Gabriel crawled in closer, looming over him. "Why don't you prove that to me rather than talking big, huh?" he taunted, rocking his hips up. Slick was still leaking out of him slowly, but now the burning sensation, the blinding need for the alpha was starting to recede, because he was going to get what he wanted, what he _needed_.

 

He took a deep breath and focused on Gabriel on top of him and spread himself out on the bed. "Come on alpha. Show me that you want me," Sam goaded, teasing Gabriel again, shivering as he bucked his hips up.

 

"What to do to you first," Gabriel said, leaning down and pressing his face to Sam's throat, scenting him. His teeth stretched against his gums and he fought the urge to bite and to claim. It would be easy, with his omega pliant and wanting like this. It would be so easy. But that wasn't what he wanted. No, he wanted Sam to ask for a claiming.

 

"Everything," Sam panted, spreading his legs a little bit wider. "Fuck, Gabriel, please, touch me."

 

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, slowly running a hand up Sam's side and down and over the firm pectoral muscles of Sam's chest. "You are such a beautiful omega, Sam. A work of art. An omega disguised as an alpha."

 

Sam laughed and arched up and into Gabriel's hand. No matter where he was touched, it felt like fire and desperation, and he wanted, even needed more from him. He was fucking desperate for it.

 

"Please," he begged, his body shaking a little bit. "Please, Gabriel," he added, shaking as he pushed even closer.

 

Gabriel hummed and trailed his hand down lower, slowly, over Sam's abdomen, leaning down to suck a mark next to his nipple. "I think I am going to enjoy marking you up. Walking around knowing that you bear not only my smell, but also my mark."

 

Sam moaned and rocked his hips up, desperate for some sort of friction from Gabriel. "Gabriel..."

 

"I'll have to teach you how to beg," Gabriel said, tapping a finger on his jaw as he completely bypassed Sam's cock and trailed his fingers down a trembling thigh. "But I think, first, I'm going to have to do this," he added, trailing a finger through the slick on Sam's thigh before bringing it up to his lips.

 

Gabriel sucked his finger slowly into his mouth and groaned around the sweet taste of Sam, sucking his finger in deeper, before repeating the motion, licking more of Sam's slick off of him. "You taste even better than I thought you would. Would you like me to taste you properly? Press my tongue into you nice and deep, fucking into you, just like I will with my knot?"

 

Sam gasped and shuddered, his whole body shivering as Gabriel touched and sucked on his scent. It was enough to turn him on even more, his hole steadily leaking with how desperate he was to have the alpha inside him, at last. "Yes," he groaned, tightening his hands in the sheets. "You promised you'd show me how good you are with that mouth of yours, so show me."

 

Gabriel pulled away and stared at Sam for a long moment before smirking at him. "So I did. Turn over. Hands and knees, ass in the air. Spread your legs and present for me," he ordered, watching as Sam scrambled to do what he had asked.

 

It took less than a minute for the omega to be completely and utterly on display for him and he groaned at the sight. Fuck, Sam was too damn gorgeous for his own good. "Jesus, Sam, the sight of you like this-"

 

"Hurry up!" Sam said, his voice impatient. "Are you going to make me wait forever Gabriel, or are you going to get on with it?"

 

Gabriel laughed. Pushy omega. He did like it when Sam got like that. He leaned down and licked some of the slick off Sam's inner thighs, forcing them wider. "I'm going to take my time, which is what you deserve for all of the teasing that you have put me through," he said, slowly teasing another finger through the slick to press at Sam's hole.

 

Sam groaned into the pillows and rocked his hips back, eager for that fleeting touch to become a little bit more. Fuck, he needed it, he wanted it, so damn badly. He took a deep breath and shuddered, hard, as Gabriel pressed a finger into him, and waited. Sam took a few deep breaths and relaxed around the touch, his body shaking. "Gabriel!"

 

"Hush!" Gabriel said, reaching out with his free hand to spank Sam lightly on the curve of his ass. Sam shuddered underneath him again and Gabriel filed that away for playing with more later. Seemed like Sam had enjoyed that, he would need to figure out just how much.

 

Sam whimpered and fought to suck in breaths of pheromone-laden air as Gabriel slowly started to move the finger in and out of him. He kept himself still, rocking back only a little bit, chasing the amazing full feeling that came every single time Gabriel pressed his fingers in deep.

 

"Can you take another?" Gabriel asked, working his finger in and easily out of Sam's body, watching as it disappeared, his hips making little rocks in time with the rhythm.

 

"Yes! Hurry up, I'm not going to break!" Sam snapped, shoving his hips back to show Gabriel exactly how ready he was.

 

Gabriel laughed a little and started to tease Sam with a second finger. "I told you. Safe, sane and consensual. I'm not going to do it unless you give me express permission. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop."

 

"You don't want to stop," Sam panted out, rocking back as Gabriel's second finger finally slid all of the way into him and he moaned, long and loud. Fuck, but he wanted Gabriel to hurry the hell up already, this was driving him mad.

 

"No, no I don't," Gabriel agreed, his body shaking a little bit as he pushed into Sam again. He leaned down and licked up one of the clear lines of slick sliding down Sam's inner thigh. He groaned at the taste and started scissoring his fingers easily. "But I want you willing omega. If you aren't willing? We stop."

 

Sam wanted to pin Gabriel to the bed and kiss him senseless, if only to show him exactly how much that meant to him. Instead he settled for rocking back against the two fingers that were pressing into him, nice and deep. "I can take another," he panted, his arms shivering with the effort of holding himself up easily.

 

Gabriel hummed and thrust both of his fingers into Sam again, eyeing him as he did so. "Yes, I believe that you can," he agreed, teasing Sam's hole with a third finger before sliding it in. Sam took it in like he was made for it, and he dropped his free hand to his cock, giving himself a slow squeeze. _Soon_. Soon enough he would be inside, and making the omega scream.

 

He kept working Sam open, twisting his fingers just enough until the omega arched with a strangled scream. "There it is," he said, brushing his fingers over Sam's prostate again and again until Sam was shaking, his entire body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Slick was even leaking out around his fingers, and every single sound was obscenely beautiful.

 

"Get your tongue in me!" Sam demanded, slamming his eyes shut as Gabriel hit his prostate again. His erection was drooling precome steadily and he could never remember being this turned on outside of heat before. "Please, Gabriel, fuck, please, please."

 

Gabriel chuckled, his voice hoarse. "I think I like the sound of you begging a little bit too much, Sam. Give me some more detail and I'll think about giving you what you want, how about that?"

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath, his mind reeling. What did Gabriel want to hear him say? He was already begging, pleading for more, but fuck, what the hell else was he supposed to say? "Gabriel, I need it," he started, his body shaking as Gabriel pushed his fingers in, nice and hard. He gasped and arched, rocking his hips backward.

 

Gabriel purred and leaned in closer, sucking a hickey into the curve of Sam's ass. "I bet that you do, beautiful. Tell me what you need and how much you want it."

 

Sam groaned and rocked his hips forward and into mid-air. "Want you, want your tongue, want to come, fuck, want to feel your tongue in me, tasting me. Lick every single bit of my slick off my thighs, I want it."

 

Gabriel groaned against Sam's skin and pressed his fingers in faster. "Yes, that's it beautiful, tell me more, omega, tell me more about how much you want my tongue in you."

 

"Fuck," Sam moaned, closing his eyes, pressing his forehead into the pillows. "Want to feel you spread my wide and fuck me on your tongue, getting me all ready for your knot. You know how wet I am Gabriel, fuck, I want it so damn bad."

 

"Yes," Gabriel gasped, pulling his fingers out. He ignored the frustrated grunt from Sam and reached out, spreading Sam's cheeks for him before he pressed his tongue into Sam, tasting him at his very core. Sam moaned and clenched around him and Gabriel focused on making Sam scream.

 

He sucked on Sam's rim, getting it puffy and red as he fucked into him with his tongue, over and over until Sam was rocking and shouting for him, desperate to have more. Sam was intoxicating, everything from his reactions, his scent to the way that he tasted. Gabriel was positive that he would never be able to get enough of Sam, no matter how long he had to do so.

 

He licked his way in even more, deeper and more desperately. Sam was crying out for him, his body shaking and he was so desperate to come. He'd heard it once over the phone, had teased it out with words through emails, but now he wanted to hear, see and experience it. Gabriel pulled away from Sam long enough to press three fingers into him again, watching as he rocked back on it. "That's right, that's right, gonna come for me, Sam?"

 

Sam muffled his cry into the pillows as Gabriel pressed his fingers into him again, hard and deep and fuck he was sure that this was what it felt like to go completely mad with desire. He wanted, he wanted so badly that he had no idea how he was ever going to want anyone else again. "Yes, oh fuck, Gabriel, please, yes, I want to come, please!"

 

Gabriel growled, low and hungry and leaned in, pressing his face to Sam's lower back, licking at the beads of sweat there, before sucking a mark into the firm, golden skin. "Come for me omega, let me smell and taste you, all satisfied for me."

 

Sam had told himself that he wouldn't scream, except then Gabriel's words were there, teasing it out of him, and he couldn't help arching, crying out as he came, exploding and making even more of a mess of the sheets as he did. He clenched down on Gabriel's fingers and he couldn't help the lingering wish that that had been a knot, that he could have maybe fucked himself back against until he was screaming for it again.

 

Gabriel groaned as suddenly the desperate and needy pheromones in the room were swamped with a different kind. The ones that spoke of happy, satisfied omega, and it made something in him twist. Sam was unclaimed. Someone else could maybe have a chance to hear, to see him like this. He wouldn't always be the one that Sam wanted to fuck and take him.

 

A small surge of jealousy fought with the pleased side of his alpha that was excited to have pleased the omega as well as he had. Gabriel pulled back and kept rocking his fingers in and out of Sam, teasing out the remainder of his orgasm until Sam was shaking against him. "How are you feeling, omega?"

 

Sam chuckled and lifted his face off of the pillows. "Good, fuck, so good."

 

The tight curl of pleasure in his chest got even brighter and Gabriel hummed, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam's lower back, near where he had left the mark. "Still want me to knot you?"

 

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Sam asked, rocking back against Gabriel's fingers. He felt a little over-sensitive, but it wasn't entirely bad. Mostly he just wanted. He took a deep breath and blew out, hard. "You want to knot me, fuck me."

 

"If that's what you want," Gabriel said, growling a little bit. "You're high on hormones right now, so I wouldn't blame you for telling me you want to do something when you don't actually."

 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, rolling over to stare at Gabriel. He shivered when Gabriel's fingers slid out of him, leaving him empty and wanting. He wanted more than fingers now. He just had to make sure that Gabriel believed him when he said as much. "You are ridiculous, alpha. I want you, want your knot in me."

 

Gabriel considered Sam and shivered as Sam spread his legs, stretched out on his back like that. He never fucked omegas like this, while they were watching him, able to touch and hold him closer. He opened his mouth to tell Sam to turn over and, "Spread your legs wide. You're wet and stretched, but even still, this'll be a little uncomfortable."

 

Sam chuckled and took a deep breath, forcing his legs wide. "Alpha. I want you. Now come on, an omega could wait forever here."

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to the mark that he had left on Sam's chest earlier, positioning himself easily before sliding into Sam with a slick, obscene sound. He groaned and pushed himself all of the way in with almost no resistance until he was fully seated inside of Sam, struggling to catch his breath. Sam was even better like this, tight, hot, smelling of the both of them.

 

"I can feel how satisfied you are, asshole," Sam gasped, shuddering hard. He fought for an additional measure of control, but fuck, he was getting what he wanted, and now he needed it, harder and faster, the alpha fucking and knotting him like he meant it.

 

Gabriel leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, if only to make Sam shut the hell up about it already. He wrapped his hands around Sam's hips and yanked him down and into his first thrust, watching as Sam arched and cried out underneath him. "That's right omega. Don't you get cheeky with me," he teased, repeating it, fucking into Sam quickly, watching as his entire body started to shake with it.

 

Sam gasped and writhed underneath him, his entire body shaking as he moved, pushing into him harder and faster. "Yes, Gabriel, yes, fuck, please!" he begged, wrapping a leg around Gabriel's waist, pulling him in closer, reaching up to bury his fingers in Gabriel's hair, urging him closer and faster, wanting, needing more from him.

 

"Demanding, cheeky omega!" Gabriel snapped, changing the angle of his thrusts to fuck in faster, watching Sam arch and shout again as he slammed into his prostate. "I'll give you what you want."

 

"Good!" Sam shot back, his body shaking with how good this felt, and how desperate he was for more, because he could already feel Gabriel's knot starting to swell. Fuck, it was pulling and tugging on his rim with every single thrust back into him, and it was too big, it wasn't going to fit. "Gabriel, fuck, Gabriel!" he begged, shuddering as Gabriel sucked another mark into his chest.

 

The alpha still hadn't claimed him, but now all Sam could think was how much he wanted to be knotted, for Gabriel to tie them together. "Gabriel, please, want it, need it, fuck, please!"

 

Gabriel remembered how uncomfortable knotting in this position could be, no matter how good the fucking was, and pulled out, manhandling the omega back onto his hands and knees. "Shut up and trust me," he snarled, feeling Sam go limp, desire bleeding off him in waves as he fucked back into the omega, grinding in against Sam until he felt his knot sink in.

 

He gasped and didn't try to pull out again, instead, he focused on fucking himself deeper until Sam cried out against him and then clenched down tight enough to have him coming. Gabriel shuddered and fought for control, his whole body shaking as he pressed in and started to come, his knot inflating until he was completely tied to Sam.

 

Sam slumped as he came down from his second orgasm in the space of twenty or so insanely hot minutes and shivered when he felt Gabriel pulsing inside of him, the knot inflated and almost directly against his prostate. He sucked in a hard breath and focused on how good he felt and whined when Gabriel tugged gently on him, urging him onto his side.

 

He went, reluctantly, until he realized just how good it felt to be wrapped up in Gabriel's arms, his body cradled by the alpha's. Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, taking a deep breath. It didn't take long for him to start to doze off, Gabriel's knot still inside him. "Gonna stay inside me?" he slurred, reaching out to touch Gabriel's hand where it was wrapped possessively around his stomach.

 

Gabriel chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Sam's neck. Both of their scents had tangled together, and now, when he pressed his nose to Sam's neck, he could smell himself, and so would everyone else who got within scenting range of Sam. He wanted to ignore the curl of possessiveness that gave him. Sam should only ever smell like him and no one else. Not that that would happen, but he could dream, imagine even.

 

"I'll stay inside you until my knot goes down, but then I'll have to pull out. I promise I'll clean us both up," Gabriel muttered into Sam's throat, closing his eyes and relaxing. He took another deep inhale of the scent of satisfied omega and rocked his knot a little bit deeper into Sam. The omega shivered in his arms and then relaxed again.

 

"Kay," Sam mumbled, his whole body slumping and relaxing. It didn't take long for him to doze off properly, wrapped in the warm and comforting circle of Gabriel's arms.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Sam woke up sore and grinning harder than he had in a long time. He could still feel all of Gabriel’s bite marks, scratches and just how sore it was from the fucking Gabriel had given him. He yawned and reached over to the side of the bed and frowned when he hit nothing but soft sheets. He shifted and stared at the empty bed and pouted. Well, that was one way to kill his morning wood.

 

He sniffed the air and fuck if he didn’t get a deep satisfaction at the combination of their scents still lingering in the air. Sam stretched again and looked around the bed for his jeans, finding them a moment later. He wasn’t planning on wearing them for long, so he slipped them on and padding out into the living room, looking around for Gabriel.

 

Now that he wasn’t completely mindless with need, he took a few minutes to look around the apartment and chuckle. It was very stereotypical of some rich businessman. Contemporary, and without any personality. “Gabriel,” he called, looking around.

 

He froze when a woman let herself in the front door, humming softly. His eyes widened in panic and he knew that it was bleeding into his scent as well. Sam heard another door shut elsewhere and took only a second to recognize Gabriel’s scent before he was racing in that direction, almost slipping on the hardwood floor.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked, hanging up his phone. He frowned at the panicked worry in Sam’s scent and stood up. “Are you all right?”

 

“There’s someone here!” Sam hissed. “She just let herself in, what’s going on, Gabriel? Who is she?”

 

Gabriel blinked and opened his mouth to answer when the door behind Sam opened.

 

“My name, if you hadn’t panicked and run in here, is Anna. I’m Gabriel’s sister,” she said, sauntering into the room and towards Gabriel. She wrinkled her nose at her brother. “You should know better than to ignore both Mother’s calls and mine, Gabriel.”

 

“I was distracted!” Gabriel protested, his eyes going to Sam and the marks that he had left all over his chest and abdomen. Pleased desire curled in his stomach and he got completely lost in staring at Sam until Anna cleared her throat.

 

“Yes,” she said, dislike curling in her tone as she turned to look at Sam. “I can see that. Now, if you’re done with your playmate for the evening, mother would-”

 

“Anna!” Gabriel snapped, looking over at Sam.

 

Sam had heard just about enough. _Right_. Of course this had only been that, and of course Gabriel made a regular habit of it, to the point where his sister even knew about it. He pushed his fingers through his hair and walked back to the bedroom, picking up his clothes. His boxers were a complete loss. He threw them in the trash and picked up his shirt, slipping it back on.

 

He’d smell like sex and Gabriel for a few days, but it’d wear off eventually, and then he’d never need to see the alpha again.

 

He fought down just how much that hurt, and how he thought he’d made the point clear yesterday. Apparently Gabriel had only been in it for a good fuck. Sam snorted and shook his head. Maybe he shouldn’t have issued a no-toys ban last night, so Gabriel could at least get his money’s worth.

 

The sound of a door slamming made him look up and he knew he had to get out of here in a hurry before Gabriel came looking for him.

 

“I’m sorry that that was your first introduction to my sister. She’s normally not that rude, but she’s had a-” Gabriel froze at the sight of Sam fully dressed again. “Going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, think I outstayed my welcome, don’t you?” Sam asked, shoving his wallet in his pocket and patting both of his pockets to make sure he had everything.

 

“No?” Gabriel offered, walking closer to Sam. “I’d planned to finish cancelling my meetings for the day, then taking you back to bed. I was hoping that you would let me try something.”

 

A surge of want, white hot and near-painful slammed through Sam and he wondered if he’s over-reacting because of Gabriel’s sister. “Your sister-”

 

“I’m not the only asshole in the family, Sam. She’s never respected my privacy and no matter how many times I lock the doors on this place, she always manages to get a key,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You didn’t contradict her,” Sam said, raising his eyes look at Gabriel.

 

"I didn't contradict her on what?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"She called me your playmate for the evening," Sam spit out the words, scowling at them. Even if it was true, it hurt.

 

Gabriel stepped forward and reached out to touch Sam on the arm. "Did you stay long enough to hear me contradict her?"

 

Sam blinked in surprise and he could feel the honesty and hint of exasperation in Gabriel's scent. "You told her I was more than a playmate?"

 

"I actually told her we were dating, and she laughed at me," Gabriel said with a little huff of annoyance. "Apparently I don't date. Or at least that's what she said."

 

Sam relaxed and uncrossed his arms, stepping in closer to Gabriel, bending down to press his face into Gabriel's neck, baring his own for the alpha. "I'm sorry."

 

"Mmm," Gabriel hummed, licking at Sam's neck, the temptation to bite growing by the second. As much as he would love to claim Sam right then and there, he wasn't ready for it. Not yet. "Would you like to know how you can make it up to me?"

 

Sam pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. "What did you have in mind?"

 

Gabriel walked over to the dresser by the bed and opened the top drawer, pulling out a few things.

 

Sam stared at the array of toys that were pulled out and put on the dresser. "You want to use, uh, all of those? Right now?" He knew what most of them were (thankfully), but it was an intimidating group.

 

Gabriel paused in the middle of pulling out a vibrator and looked at Sam, laughing a little. "No, we are not going to be using all of these. I'm specifically looking for something I haven't used in a while that I know you'll-aha!" he pulled out the cock ring and showed it to Sam with a smirk.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at the small toy as Gabriel started to put the rest of the items back into the drawer, leaving him with a plug and the cock ring, which was a decidedly less intimidating pile.

 

"Feeling a little better now?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam.

 

Sam nodded and settled back down on the bed, unable to keep arousal from starting to bleed into his scent. Fuck he wanted Gabriel, because once had not been nearly enough. He needed the alpha again and again. "Very."

 

"Good," Gabriel said, looking over at Sam. "Strip," he ordered, turning to face Sam with a raised eyebrow.

 

Sam hurried to get his clothes off and left them in a pile on the floor, before sitting on the edge of the bed again. He could already feel himself starting to get wet and he could see Gabriel's eyes flaring as he noticed.

 

Gabriel smirked and leaned in a little bit closer to him. "Good. Now, just one more question for me, omega. Sam," he corrected after a moment.

 

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Gabriel, swallowing hard. "Only one?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

Gabriel chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt. "Do you trust me?"

 

Sam stared at Gabriel. "What?"

 

"Do you trust me? You have to trust me for this to work," Gabriel said, his voice matter of fact.

 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. He did trust Gabriel. Maybe not with his heart quite yet, but he definitely trusted the alpha in whatever they were about to do.

 

"Can you say it out loud for me, Sam?" Gabriel asked, reaching out to stroke a thumb along Sam's jawline. "Explicit consent."

 

Sam smiled and met Gabriel's eyes again. "Yes. Green?" he tried the color out and blushed when Gabriel's smile turned darker and hotter. His head swam with the possessive pheromones that Gabriel was suddenly dumping into the room, and fuck if it wasn't enough to have his body completely desperate for his alpha again.

 

"I do love what a quick study you are," Gabriel purred, leaning in to kiss Sam's collarbone. "Now, here's what I want to try, and if you're uncertain at any time, let me know and we'll stop and reassess. Sound good?"

 

"Yeah," Sam answered, nodding his head again, staring up at the alpha. "Sounds good."

 

Gabriel smirked and leaned in to give Sam a quick kiss before he stepped back and pulled his shirt off and went to work on his jeans. Sam sitting on the edge of his bed, all wet and tempting, desire evident in every single part of his body was more than he wanted to try and resist.

 

"All right. I'm going to open you with my fingers. Then I'm going to put the cock ring on you. Then I'll plug you up," Gabriel described, slowly trailing his fingers along Sam's collarbone as he blushed, all the way down his neck. "How does that sound?"

 

Sam gave a hoarse laugh and looked down at his lap where his erection was about as obvious as it could get. On top of that, he was pretty sure he was leaking onto the sheets right now. "Is that all?" he asked.

 

"No," Gabriel said, his lips curling up as he leaned in to kiss Sam again, gentle and soft. "That isn't all, but I want to know you're okay with that before I suggest anything else."

 

Sam groaned and slammed his eyes shut, pressing the heel of his hand to the base of his dick. Fuck Gabriel and his wanting to do shit like that. "Yes, fuck, I'm okay with that. More than okay with that. I've used plugs before."

 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. "I thought so. And by starting there, I thought it would make you more comfortable. I'd also like to see how you react to spanking."

 

A shudder worked it's way down his back and now Sam was positive that he was leaking against the bed. He opened his mouth and had to clear his throat a few times before he was able to respond. "That sounds, yes, uh, how? A paddle or-"

 

"Not today," Gabriel said, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair, watching as some of the tension bled out of Sam and he relaxed. "Today it'll be just my hand."

 

"Okay," Sam said, nodding as he stared up at Gabriel. "Anything else you want me to do?"

 

"I won't tie you up," Gabriel said, remembering how Sam had reacted to that in the park. He worked at keeping his voice low and calm. "And I'd like to fuck you after I get you properly riled up with the spanking. But I would like you to wait to come until I tell you you can. Think you can do that?"

 

"I don't know if I can do that," Sam said, managing a laugh, memories of some of the videos he had watched filtering through his mind. "But I'll definitely try."

 

"Good," Gabriel purred, leaning in to kiss Sam's forehead. "You read about aftercare and subdrop, right?"

 

Sam nodded and looked up at Gabriel. "Yeah. Happens sometimes?"

 

Gabriel nodded. "I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't happen for you, but if it does, ask me for whatever you need. I don't care what it is. Cuddling, kissing, curled up and watching a movie, water, food, you name it."

 

Sam shuddered, his cock drooling precome against his belly. Any thoughts that he had potentially thought about Gabriel being a poor Dom evaporated and all that was left was the excitement for what they were about to do. "All right. I can do that."

 

Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam again. "I want you to think about what your safeword for the future will be. For now, if you say red or stop, I stop. Green for good, and yellow if you're feeling uncomfortable. Sound good?"

 

Sam smiled and gave another quick nod, spreading his legs a little so Gabriel could step in closer to him. He could feel the groan that came from the alpha at the way his scent got even deeper and thicker in the room. "Sounds perfect, Gabriel."

 

"Good," Gabriel said, taking a deep breath of Sam's scent before ordering himself to focus. "Get on your back, middle of the bed, with your legs spread."

 

Sam scrambled to get into position, the order from the alpha enough to have him wanting to go ass-up and beg for his knot. But Gabriel would give it to him, he'd said that was what he wanted, after they got through everything else. He shuddered and spread his legs, watching as Gabriel finished stripping.

 

"Now," Gabriel said, climbing onto the bed, settling between Sam's legs. "I did mention wanting to open you up with my fingers, didn't I?" he said, putting the toys to the side and grabbing the lubricant in case he needed it. "But we'll start a little more simply."

 

He wrapped a hand around Sam's cock and gave him a few slow and steady strokes, easing him into the rhythm of it. Sam's entire body bunched as he tried to resist thrusting into the touch and Gabriel couldn't help but smirk. Sam was so _beautiful_. Such a beautiful and perfect omega. "Try and keep yourself still for me," he ordered, dropping his free hand down and past Sam's balls, rubbing over his hole, smearing the slick around.

 

Sam moaned and arched, dropping his hands to the sheets. He wanted Gabriel in him already, and he didn't want to wait for whatever kind of torture Gabriel had in store for him before he could get what he wanted. That was not what he wanted to sit through, but he would, because this would be so good. So fucking good. "Okay, okay, I can do that," he managed, panting hard as Gabriel started to tease a finger into him.

 

Sam's body sucked in his finger, almost eager for the touch and Gabriel groaned, slowly working his finger in and out of Sam's body, watching as his erection continued to leak precome onto his belly. "You are so very beautiful," he whispered, sinking in a second finger with barely any resistance. He groaned again, shaking hard as he worked both fingers into Sam, fucking him with them.

 

He tried to keep his hips still, but Sam couldn't resist rocking back against Gabriel's fingers every single thrust in that they gave. "Gabriel, please, please.”

 

"So impatient," Gabriel said, chuckling, teasing Sam with two fingers for another few minutes before he started to work a third in. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you want. You still up for everything we talked about?"

 

"Yes!" Sam cried out, a shout leaving him as he arched. Gabriel pressed his fingers deep inside him and hit his prostate, making him shake and leak even more slick around Gabriel's hand, coating him in it, marking Gabriel with his scent. Everyone Gabriel went near now would smell Sam on him and he couldn't hide how satisfied that made him.

 

"All right, I'm going to put the plug in you now," Gabriel said, removing his hand from Sam's erection, smiling at the grunt of protest he got in response.

 

Sam nodded and prepared himself for the additional stretch, but the plug sank into him just as easily as Gabriel's fingers had, and he shivered, his thighs shaking as Gabriel got it situated and then pulled himself away. "Feels-"

 

"Good?" Gabriel supplied, his expression hopeful. "It'll keep you stretched and open so afterward I can just slide right into you."

 

Sam moaned and nodded, rocking back against the plug, shuddering when it brushed over his prostate. "Yeah, fuck, you're going to feel so much better than it does."

 

Gabriel laughed and grabbed the cock ring, wiping the excess slick from Sam on the sheets. "I should certainly hope that I feel better than a piece of plastic, but thank you for reaffirming that for me."

 

"Asshole," Sam said, laughing a little until Gabriel wrapped a hand around his erection again and started stroking. "Fuck, Gabriel!"

 

"Did you forget about this part?" Gabriel asked, slowly snapping the cock ring around Sam's cock and balls. "Tell me how it feels when I touch you now," he ordered, stroking Sam slowly and softly.

 

Sam shuddered hard and couldn't help gasping. "Oh, oh Gabriel, it's so..."

 

Gabriel smiled and kept up the slow touches, watching as Sam bucked up and into each of them. "I know. Trust me, I _know_ , Sam. Now, how about you try to be a little articulate?"

 

"I..." Sam trailed off, trying to find the words, but he was completely lost to the sensation of the plug inside of him, and then the cock ring making everything so much more sensitive and good.

 

"If you can't tell me, I'll need to punish you by giving you that spanking that we talked about," Gabriel said, pulling his hand away from Sam.

 

Sam choked on another moan, he wasn't sure how it was going to feel being spanked with the plug in him, but it was going to be amazing. "Gabriel, I can't-"

 

"That's what I thought," Gabriel said, giving Sam an exaggerated frown, before he pulled away and flipped Sam over in a quick show of strength. The movement got another loud moan from Sam, so Gabriel was reasonably sure that Sam approved. He tugged Sam's hips up and into a better position, then added a few pillows under Sam's hips to help support him.

 

Immediately, Sam was thrusting into the fabric of the pillow and Gabriel gave Sam a quick slap on his ass. "Now, now, none of that, Sam."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M MEAN. I KNOW.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Sam froze a second later, but let out a loud moan, his head dropping to the other pillows at the head of the bed. "Sorry," he whispered, planting his hands to the bed more firmly. His arms were already shaking with the effort of keeping himself off, but it was worth it, if only based on how good that single smack had felt.

 

"Should I tell you how often I thought about this?" Gabriel asked, slowly running his hand over the curve of Sam's ass. "You're a cheeky omega Sam, and more than once, I wanted to turn you over my knee and spank you until you were begging for it."

 

Sam groaned and shivered, the soft touch a tease for what he knew was coming. Gabriel was going to spank him, and fuck, he was going to love every single second of it. "You want that almost as much as you want my mouth on your dick, huh?" he teased.

 

Gabriel pulled his hand back and brought it down precisely on the curve of Sam's ass, making sure that it would also jostle the plug inside of him. Sam gave a decidedly low moan, which meant he was doing the right thing. He smirked. "How many should I give you, hm? For you being a brat?"

 

Sam shuddered and opened his mouth to answer, but all he managed was a loud groan in response. "Gabriel, please..."

 

Gabriel hummed and considered it, tapping his jaw thoughtfully as he knelt beside Sam. "Twenty, I think. Check in at ten to make sure you're still good. Sound good?"

 

"Green," Sam moaned out, most of the other words completely lost to him as he tried not to thrust into the pillows with his oversensitive cock. He wasn't going to survive this, and fuck, he could feel slick leaking out from the plug and trailing slowly down his thighs.

 

Gabriel smirked and pressed a kiss to the curve of Sam's ass. "Good, now here we go." He teased Sam for a little bit longer, making him relax completely with the gentle touches before he pulled his hand back and hit Sam hard enough to make his entire body jolt. By the loud moan and burst of aroused scent he could smell from his omega, well, it was clear that he liked it.

 

Instead of waiting to give him another, Gabriel brought his hand down in a steady series of slaps, Sam shaking and shuddering under each of them. By the time he reached ten, Sam's skin was already starting to redden and he could see how much slick was leaking from around the plug. He paused and slowly trailed his fingertips along the sensitive skin, grinning when Sam choked out another moan. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

 

Sam gasped, lifting his head from the pillow. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead and fuck, his mind was swimming with how good everything felt. All of it was too much, and he just wanted to come, needed to come, wanted his alpha in him, fucking him and knotting him, and he needed it now. "Green, fuck, Gabriel please, so green!"

 

Gabriel gave a pleased smile and leaned down to kiss Sam's shoulder. "Good, you're doing so very good for me. I'll give you another ten and if you're good, I'll fuck and knot you, how about that?"

 

Sam managed to get out another moan of agreement, slamming his eyes shut as he gasped when Gabriel's hand connected with his sore skin. He could easily understand why people liked spanking as much as they did if this was how it felt. Fuck, he'd never been so turned on. One of Gabriel's slaps had him hitting the plug, causing it to press against his prostate, and Sam muffled a scream in the pillows.

 

Gabriel immediately paused, reaching out and combing some of Sam's hair back from his face. "Sam, are you all right?"

 

"Oh god," Sam panted, whining, his hips giving small rocks, unable to keep completely still. "So good, Gabriel, so fucking good, please, I need more, please," he begged, rocking back and into the touch of the plug.

 

"Three more," Gabriel promised, spreading them out and across the curve of Sam's ass. Once he was finished, he climbed behind Sam and stared at the picture he made, slick leaking out around the plug, his ass pink and perfect. "You look so damn beautiful Sam. And you were so good for me. Do you want me to fuck you now?" he asked, looking over at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Gabriel, I swear, if you don't fuck me, I'm going to flip you over and fucking ride you until you knot me," Sam snarled, his body shaking as he tried to keep himself upright.

 

Gabriel groaned and dropped his hand to his dick, giving himself a slow squeeze. "Jesus, Sam, warn a guy, would you?"

 

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You going to do it, or just talk about doing it, alpha?"

 

Gabriel reached out and slowly pulled the plug out of Sam, staring at him and the scent of slick that flooded the room, making it even more heady. "You good?"

 

"Green!" Sam snarled, rocking his hips back insistently.

 

Gabriel pushed Sam's shoulders into the bed a little bit more, forcing his ass up and to an appropriate height. He smirked and got himself into position. "All right then, I think I'll fuck any of that disobedience out of you," he promised, sinking into Sam in one smooth slide.

 

Sam bucked and shouted, his whole body shaking as Gabriel was finally all of the way in. It made the stinging on his ass even better than it had been before, and fuck, he just wanted Gabriel to pin him down and give it to him until he couldn't think anymore. "Come on!" he growled, wiggling his hips.

 

"Fine," Gabriel snarled, grabbing Sam's hips and holding him still as he started to fuck into his omega, watching as Sam's body shook with every single thrust. Fuck, Sam was beautiful like this, his body rocking back and demanding more every single second. "So good, such a good omega for me, aren't you Sam? Want me to knot you good and proper?"

 

Sam grunted, his body shaking with the force of Gabriel's thrusts and he felt delirious with how much he wanted and how good everything was. He was beyond wanting to come, all he wanted was more of Gabriel, more of his alpha. "Yes, yes, fuck, please!"

 

Gabriel had the presence of mind to remember the last thing that he had wanted of Sam and he reached down, undoing the clasp on the cock ring, letting it fall to the bed. "You going to be a good little omega for me and wait until I tell you to come?"

 

Sam muffled his shout in the pillows, clenching his hands tightly into the sheets, hearing them rip a little as he moved back, shoving his hips towards Gabriel. He could feel the alpha's fingers clawing at his back and his hips, yanking him into every thrust, claiming him good and proper without the actual bite required. "Gabriel, please-"

 

"Wait for me," Gabriel ordered, pushing and grinding deeper into Sam as his knot started to swell. Sam just moaned even more loudly, his entire back arching as he shoved back, seemingly just as eager for it. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Sam's erection, groaning when he realized that it was so wet, almost as wet as Sam was inside. "Gonna be good for me, and wait to come, aren't you?"

 

Sam whined, his orgasm so close, just out of reach, but he'd promised Gabriel that he would try, but fuck, he could feel the knot and Gabriel was fucking into him so hard and so deep, and now with the hand around him it was the worst kind of tease. There was no way that he could survive through this.

 

Gabriel sucked another few marks into Sam's shoulders as his knot started to inflate, and fuck, he was so close and he could feel Sam swelling on his hands. Sam's moans were almost constant now, combining in the air with their scents to the point where Gabriel wasn't sure what was turning him on more.

 

He shoved his hips in just a little bit harder, making sure his knot was past Sam's rim and reached up to tug on Sam's hair, just enough to have him arch his neck. "Come for me, Sam," he ordered.

 

Sam screamed as his orgasm slammed into him, a combination of Gabriel's hand on his cock, his knot in his ass, and the fucking pull to his hair. Sam came so hard the world went a little bit black at the edges, and even then it was only a moment later before Gabriel was swelling and coming in him as well, his knot fully inflated, locking them together.

 

Sam slumped forward into the pillows and tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he sucked in air.

 

Gabriel carefully positioned them onto their sides again, wrapping one arm around Sam, slowly stroking at his skin. He pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder. "So very good for me, you did so good, you were so incredible Sam, everything I ever could have wanted and more," Gabriel whispered.

 

Sam was clearly in subspace, or had passed out to take a nap, so when Gabriel finally felt his knot deflate, he went to the bathroom and brought back a few rags to clean the both of them up, got them bottles of water, and tugged the blankets up and over the both of them after he'd positioned Sam (amid much groaning and complaining) out of the wet spot.

 

He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arm around his omega again, combing his fingers through Sam's hair.

 

Sam hummed and curled up closer to Gabriel, glad when the alpha wrapped an arm around his waist. He felt loose and relaxed in a way he hadn't expected after that. Gabriel had asked him to trust him, and it had been easy to do so. "Wonder if this is what subspace is like," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

 

Gabriel tightened his arm around Sam a little and rubbed at his back. "What is?"

 

"Floaty feeling. Everything is awesome. It's like after hitting the peak of orgasm, I'm floating slowly to the ground," Sam said, humming again and pressing his face into Gabriel's neck. He did wonder why the alpha hadn't claimed him, but then, that was something for mates and they were only dating. He definitely didn't want something permanent with Gabriel just yet, no matter what his animalistic side was suggesting.

 

Gabriel chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head. "That is a very accurate description of what subspace feels like, so go ahead and enjoy being floaty."

 

Sam hummed and let himself float along for what felt like forever until the feeling started to recede. Gabriel was still curled up against him and he could feel the protectiveness in the gesture from the alpha. He smiled and sat up in bed a little bit more.

 

"Are you awake now?" Gabriel asked, reaching down and combing his fingers through Sam's hair. "I thought that you might be hungry."

 

Sam didn't have time to answer before his stomach was growling, loudly.   He gave Gabriel a sheepish grin and stretched, before pushing himself out of the bed. "I'll go shower?"

 

"I'll see what I have in the kitchen," Gabriel said, stretching as well, scratching at his belly.

 

Sam took his time using Gabriel's shower and was padding towards the kitchen when he noticed the newspaper sitting right in front of the door. He wandered over to it and picked it up. Gabriel would probably want to take a look at it.

 

He followed his nose to where he could smell what was probably scrambled eggs in the kitchen and couldn't help settling in across from Gabriel, dropping the paper on the table. "Here, grabbed the paper for you, thought you'd like it. Need any help?"

 

Gabriel shook his head and plated the scrambled eggs for both of them and waved at Sam. "Nope, go ahead and dig in. If you want a drink, I'll grab something for you."

 

Sam shook his head and took a bite of the eggs, groaning low around how fluffy, soft and perfect they were. "I'm impressed, these are way better than I could make."

 

Gabriel snorted. "They're pretty much the only thing I can cook without burning something, so I'm glad that you're impressed," he said, rifling through the paper, pulling out a few different sections, flipping through it.

 

Sam tugged the Sports section away from Gabriel and started flipping through it eagerly. They settled in, reading together, and Sam couldn't help reaching out with his feet to trap one of Gabriel's legs between his own. Pleasure at the possessive gesture bled into Gabriel's scent a moment later and Sam grinned.

 

He finished the Sports section and flipped it over, finishing the last of his eggs at the same time. Sam gave a small burp and settled back into the chair, giving a happy groan. He tossed the Sports section back towards Gabriel and froze at the picture on the front of the Entertainment section.

 

**'GABRIEL NOVAK AND LOCAL COLLEGE STUDENT SAM WINCHESTER - ITEM OR ONE-OFF'**

 

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, the mood in the room changing in an instant. Sam was panicking, hard. "Sam, what's wrong?"

 

Sam picked up the paper in shaking hands and turned it around to show Gabriel, and a picture of the two of them in the park the other day, where Gabriel had told him about BDSM. "How do they know my name?" he whispered.

 

Gabriel growled, low in his throat and ripped the paper away from Sam, squinting to see the name of the photography company that had published the picture. "Probably asked around the college campus until they got a name. Stupid shit," he snarled.

 

Sam felt light-headed the whole world spinning. Everyone, everyone was going to know that he was dating Gabriel, maybe there would even be paparazzi at his apartment, how was he even going to go to class? Panic, white hot and blinding seized through him. Dean was going to know, so was Jess and his Mom and his Dad-

 

"Sam!" Gabriel snapped, struggling to remain calm at the wave of pheromones that Sam was dumping into the room. It made him want to tear the photographers who had done this limb from limb, but he needed to concentrate, needed to focus. "Sam, look at me," he growled.

 

Gabriel tried to ignore the small voice that was reminding him exactly how much he deserved this, because of course the first time he wanted to try to do everything right, it blew up before it got started. But he knew exactly what to do. It wasn't the first time an accusation like this had been leveled at him. Anything to get Sam to stop panicking.

 

Sam forced his eyes up to Gabriel and clenched down on the edge of the table, biting his lip until he could taste blood. "Gabriel, what are we going to do, I don't know what to do," he whispered.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath. "We deny it, of course. I'll get you sent home in a private car this afternoon, and you can go about your life."

 

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel. "Wh-what?"

 

"It'll fade soon enough. You'll have a rough couple of days while they chase a story that isn't there, but eventually they'll lose interest," Gabriel said, waving a hand as he stood and brought their dishes to the sink, dropping them in.

 

The scent of sadness and resignation was so strong in the air, Sam almost forgot his panic. Everything in him was demanding that he go to Gabriel, that he comfort him, right now. "Gabriel, what are you talking about?"

 

Gabriel shrugged and turned to face Sam. "Exactly what I just said."

 

"But we _are_ dating," Sam said, standing as well, taking a step towards Gabriel. "You said so yourself, earlier."

 

Gabriel shook his head. "We'll pretend that never happened, and you can have your life back."

 

Sam frowned, worry and fear settling deep into his gut. "Is that what you want, Gabriel? To forget that this ever happened and to move on to a more, more appropriate omega?" His throat closed around the words, but he forced them out.

 

"No!" Gabriel said, his voice dropping to a snarl. "Don't you dare think that, Sam. Don't you _dare_ think that you are not everything I want as an omega."

 

"So why..." Sam was swimming in confusion and all he could see was the picture of the two of them at the lake. Everyone who had a copy of the paper had that picture now, and on top of that, it would be all over the internet in days. “Why do you want to say…”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “You don’t need to put up with this paparazzi shitstorm, Sam. You shouldn’t have to. It’s fine, I’ll-”

 

“No!” Sam growled, standing up and planting both of his hands on the table. “I-If you aren’t interested in me, fine! But not because of-”

 

“Don’t you understand?” Gabriel snarled, standing up, his hackles rising. “They are going to look into every single aspect of your life, your friends, your school, your brother, all of it! I’m trying to protect you!”

 

“Stop trying to protect me!” Sam shouted. “You either want me, or you don’t! You think I didn’t fucking consider this, that I didn’t know this was possible?! I’m not stupid Gabriel! I decided I didn’t care!”

 

Gabriel froze, and he fought to get his scent under control, knowing that his surprise, shock and fear were bleeding into his scent. “You did?”

 

Sam stared at Gabriel, all of his anger draining out of him as he sniffed the air and watched Gabriel squirm in his seat. “Don’t, don’t you think you are worth that, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel stood up and pushed away from the table, stalking to the kitchen counter. “You wouldn’t be the first to leave me because they couldn’t deal with the media shitstorm about to descend on them.”

 

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel, at the way his back was tense and his posture defensive. He stood up and walked over to the alpha, leaning down to press his face into Gabriel’s neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around the alpha and pulled Gabriel back against his chest. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked, inhaling Gabriel’s scent.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, unable to keep from groaning a little. “You shouldn’t have to-”

 

“That’s not what I asked,” Sam corrected, his voice quiet. “Let me decide what I can deal with and can’t. Do you want me to stay?”

 

Gabriel shifted and slowly pressed his hand down and over where Sam’s hands were wrapped around him. “Yes, Sam, I want you to stay.”

 

Sam gave a pleased hum, his scent immediately reflecting his pleasure and happiness at Gabriel’s statement. “Then I will stay, and we will figure out how to navigate this shitstorm together. You’ve got more experience with it, regardless.”

 

Gabriel turned slowly in Sam’s arms and looked up at him, studying the omega in front of him. “You’re sure?”

 

Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss Gabriel, hard and quick before he pulled back. “Yes. I am.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t keep his fingers from digging into Sam’s hips as he yanked the omega back against him and into another kiss. Sam could say this now, but he had no idea what would be coming, so he might as well savor this while he still had it. He’d do something to fuck it up eventually.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find gabrielseductivetrickster here: 
> 
>  
> 
> [gabrielseductivetrickster](http://gabrielseductivetrickster.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
